End of a Hero
by Ultimate Jedi Master
Summary: Post-ROTJ Dark Leia, Han, Luke fic. Revan, Anakin, Solo kids also. Who knew opening one holocron could have such far lasting consequences?
1. End of a Hero

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars or any of the characters. They belong to George Lucas.

The room we are in is dark, and quiet. Dead bodies are scattered across the floor showing a scene of chaos and bloodshed. It is completely empty save for the 2 of us. Only the green and red glow and hum of our lightsabers would reveal that anyone was even there, everyone else had fled the scene long ago in terror and panic when it had all started.

When I had attacked.

"It isn't too late. Please turn away from this path. There is nothing but pain and suffering for you on it".

The fool! Why would I do that? The darkness is glorious, powerful, exhilarating. The feel of it burning through me is a sensation that cannot be matched. Anger, hatred, even fear all add to the whirlwind of power that swirls around me like a hurricane. A hurricane that sucks everything in, just waiting to be unleashed and destroy everything in its path. It's like fire roaring through my veins. It makes me sick the way he clings to his idealogic ramblings, limiting himself to just half his power. Only allowing himself to be half of what he could be in the Dark Side.

"The Dark Side is not the way Leia".

He stares at me, his eyes showing deep sadness and pain of betrayal. On some level deep inside it hurts knowing that I'm responsible for the pain in those eyes, there has always been a deep bond between us even before we knew we were brother and sister. I recognized him even when he burst into my cell on the Death Star all those years ago, I didn't know who or what he was at the time, but now I know it was the force speaking to me. Our bond became one of friendship, forged through the fire of war. He was my rock, my anchor that got me through it all as I was his. We saved each other, comforted each other through tragedy and loss, through the deaths of family and friends. We thought our bond to be an unbreakable one...now we are enemies fighting to the death. That part of me is far to gone to come back now.

"My name is Darth Sadus, you will address me as such".

"Then my sister is truly dead".

"Your sister has never been more alive".

He has the look of one who has seen to many wars. The deep pain of his eyes is still there, but his face has suddenly changed from a look of pain to a look of determination.

"I can't let it happen again Leia, the galaxy has suffered enough". He tells me in a sad voice. A part deep inside me regrets putting him in this position, pitting him against a family member once again.

"You would kill your own sister?"

"I will do my duty". At this he shifts his lightsaber into an offensive stance.

"And you will die".

Our lightsabers suddenly clash as the battle begins again. He is on the offensive forcing me back as I block his strikes in a defensive stance while giving up ground. His blows are strong and fast coming from all directions. His face a look of grim determination illuminated by the green light of his saber.

We battle through the devastated room. Chairs, furniture, tables lay broken on the floor amidst the scattered bodies. Lightsaber scorch marks on the walls. We've been fighting in here for hours, both of us are tired and evenly matched. Neither able to gain an advantage over the other. His strikes continue to come as he enhances them with the force looking for an opening to exploit to end the battle. We move across the room in a steady rythm block/parry/strike, he thinks he sees an opening but I quickly cut him off by jumping over his swing. He changes direction and I parry followed by a swift kick to my ribs that pushes me over a small railing onto the floor below. Wasting no time he jumps at me intent on finishing it, but I roll out of the way at the last second giving him a kick to the face for his troubles before jumping away.

"Not bad Luke, but you waste your abilities by cutting yourself off from the Dark Side. Join me and I'll show you the way to power beyond your wildest imagination".

"The Dark Side is not power, it is bondage".

"It is unlimited power brother, the power you were always destined to have. Join me and we can rule the galaxy together as we were born to".

"Never".

With that he launches his attack again, striking high and low. My red blade meeting his blow for blow. Our movements intricate with the skill only masters of the force possess. It is a dance to the death.

His attacks continue to come forcing me ever backwards as I struggle to block them. Fatigue begins to set in as the battle rages on, and I can tell it's becoming a factor for him too. I continue moving back until I spot an opening, bringing my saber up in a feint I swing it around followed by a swift kick and a force push that sends him flying. I quickly seize the momentum and attack bringing my saber down on him as he is on the ground, only to have it blocked and pushed away as he jumps to his feet. My attack continues forcing him on the defensive. Whereas his attacks are strong and powerful, mine are more quick and focused with the power of the Dark Side strengthening my blows. He has great difficulty blocking my strikes and I can tell he is tiring as my attack begins to wear him down. I can sense he is weakening and it draws me like blood in water. My lightsaber moves with tremendous speed continuing to force him back. Our blades clash high then I bring my saber down cutting slightly into his upper leg. He jumps away in pain and uses the force to heal the wound slightly. I don't give him time as I begin my furious attack again, moving in and striking from all directions. He is running out of room and energy to block as I grow ever stronger. The darkness roaring in my mind it consumes me completely, giving me strength and power as my strikes come faster and faster. A red blur of motion he can barely keep up with.

I can sense the battle is almost finished as I spot more and more openings and exploit them. Bringing my saber up followed by slashes at his legs and midsection he barely blocks. Luke is completely on the defensive now as my attacks rain down on him. The battle decisevely ends as my saber penetrates his defense and severs his right arm. He screams in agony holding the stump where his arm used to be as he crawls away from me. Part of me is horrified at what I have just done, the other part drinks it in and feels pleasure.

Luke stares up into my feral yellow eyes seeing the look of immense hatred on my face, the look of enjoyment in his pain. He doesn't see the shame and horror I feel inside. With a look of sadness he resigns himself to his fate.

The Dark Side is thundering in my mind, a storm of chaotic fury that is destroying me. The part of me that is still Leia fights against the darkness, screaming to stop. But she is ignored as I move towards him like a predator who is toying with its prey. She makes one last desperate plea as I raise my saber over him. I hesitate for a moment as memories begin to fly through my mind.

_'I'm Luke Skywalker I'm here to rescue you!'_

'Leia hear me...Leia!'

'The force is strong in my family. My father has it, I have it, and...my sister has it'

I see him bursting into my cell on the Death Star, the 2 of us at the Yavin Ceremony, at the base on Hoth, in the Falcon after Bespin, fighting Imperials on Endor, embracing after the battle in the Ewok Village. Memories of all the time we spent together race through my mind, I even see the two of us being held after we were born I am reminded of how unbreakable our friendship and love had once been, and in some way still was.

I hesitate, but only for a minute as I bring my saber down on him. The last thing he sees is the red glow of my blade and the feral yellow of my eyes. I can feel him pass into the force as my blade cuts into him, and the force lets out a great cry.

Deep inside I scream in pain, but that part is devoured by the darkness that has overwhelmed me.


	2. Beginning of an Empire

**Han's POV**

"Step on it Lando, Chewie, we have to get to the Senate building now! Leia needs our help!"

"What about the kids? We can't just leave them here alone. Force only knows what's happening down there".

"Winter is on her way over to look after the twins. Luke and Mara picked up Anakin from the nursery center when it all broke out. We have to leave NOW".

A million thoughts are flying through my mind as I sit here, hell I don't know what to think! The attack on the Senate building is all over the holo and I know Leia is down there in the middle of it. I know she's a tough broad that can handle herself, she's shown that a thousand times over. But I just have this feeling that something is horribly wrong, I can't explain it. All I know is she is my wife and I have to get there.

"Luke told us to stay here Han".

"She's my WIFE Lando".

"Luke has it under control, you have to trust him buddy. He'll bring her back".

I can see the Senate building from the window of our veranda here on Coruscant. Fires all around it, the red bolts of blaster fire in the distance, as well as transport ships swarming around the area. Sith I can't just sit here and do nothing while all this is going on, while the woman I love is in the middle of it. Checking my blaster once again I get up to leave, but the doors suddenly fly open and my wife comes in. I move to embrace her but stop as I see the turmoil of emotions on her face.

"Leia! Thank God you're alright. I was just about to head down there, what in the name of kreth is going on?"

"It's alright Han, everything is okay. The attack is almost over, the troopers are just mopping up now".

"Troopers?"

"Yes Han, there's nothing to worry about. I'm safe, I just came here to check on you and the children".

"They're alright Leia. Just thank the force you're safe now, I panicked when I heard what was going on. Who is this? Who are we being attacked by?"

"Just don't worry about it alright? It's over now and I'm safe with you, the troopers are just establishing order now".

It sounds genuine but something about her is just...off. There's a look of pain in her eyes mixed in with anger, rage and horror. I also notice for the first time that she's dressed in a black robe with a cloak. It just doesn't seem right.

"Leia why are you dressed like that?"

"What this? I just slipped this on to cover my face so I wouldn't be recognized on my way here. We need to leave Han is the Falcon ready?"

"Leave? I thought you said they had everything under control down there?"

"They do but I just don't feel safe here right now".

With that she goes into the nursery room to check on Jacen and Jaina, seeing them asleep. She moves over to wake them up until I stop her.

"Leia it's okay alright? Let them sleep".

"Han where is Anakin?".

"He's alright, Luke and Mara picked him up from the nursery center when the attack broke out. I've been checking with Mara every hour, she said Luke left Anakin with her and went to the Senate chamber. Did you see him down there?"

At the mention of Luke's name a look of extreme anger and rage crosses her face, I also notice a streak of yellow flash briefly across her brown eyes. The odd sense of dread begins to grow and I don't understand why. She's here and I know the kids are safe, but something just feels wrong here.

"Luke is dead Han". She responds with a smile.

A cold chill goes down my spine as I hear this. NOT Luke, NOT my brother, my best friend, NO I will not believe that! Why is she smiling about this? Why is there an amused gleam in her eye?

"WHAT? Leia..." I stop as my voice breaks into a sob and I begin to feel tears well in my eyes, "what happened?".

"He was weak Han, his death is regrettable. But he could have saved himself and chose not to".

Her voice...there is absolutely no emotion in it, no sadness at all. She speaks as if she were telling me about the weather, and not that her twin had died. The tone of her voice is dead and she's still smiling as if she's amused by it. I look over at Lando and Chewie and see they share my look of concern. That nagging feeling in the pit of my stomach just wont go away.

"Leia...what...what are you saying?".

"I killed him Han".

And suddenly it all makes sense. The black cloak she wore, the amusement, the smile she wore on her face, the growing sense of dread. The truth pierces my heart like a daggar and I begin to back away from her in shock and fear. NO...not Leia! Not my wife, the mother of my children.

"No..."

"A new age has dawned in the galaxy. A new order is being established right now with us at the top Han. Luke died because he tried to prevent this, tried to stop us and interfere with our destiny".

I can't believe what I'm hearing...Leia? The one who is leading the massacre in the Senate? Leia...My Princess Leia...leading Imperial armies into the heart of the Republic? My wife betraying everything she and I have fought for and sacrificed for the last decade? Joining those who destroyed her home planet? I'm in a state of shock and denial, yet as I look into her eyes I know it is true. My wife, the woman I swore my life to has become my enemy.

"Leia please...not you, please not you". I know I will shatter if this is true

"The time of the Sith has come again, anyone who does not swear loyalty to the new order will be destroyed...even you Han".

She has just confirmed everything. My darkest fears, the thing I feared the most when I discovered the truth about her father, her heritage. And I feel my life fall apart

"I am taking my children, they will be the heirs to my throne. The ones who will lead the Empire into the future, the ones that will continue my legacy".

"Like hell you are". I move to block her path as she steps towards the nursery, Lando alongside, Chewie as well. I will die before I allow my children to fall into the hands of the Sith. This is not my wife...this is a demon.

"So you have chosen death then".

Suddenly the 3 of us are thrown viciously into the wall with the mere wave of a hand. She uses the force to pin me in place. She then reaches out with it and begins choking the life out of Chewie and Lando forcing me to watch, her eyes turning from brown into solid yellow. I desperately try to move to help my friends but I am helpless, all I can do is watch as my friends are killed by this...creature. They fall to the ground dead, then she looks over at me and bashes my head into the wall, dazing me. An evil grin crosses her face as she looks at her handy work before moving into the nursery and taking Jacen and Jaina. She walks out with them in her arms and the 2 of them are screaming and crying as they are disturbed by the dark energy she emits. She truly is the daughter of Vader.

Suddenly she looks over at me focusing with her dark power as I feel a horrific pain in my head. And I instantly realize what she is doing as I can feel her begin tearing through my thoughts.

**WHERE IS ANAKIN**

I desperately try to bury that knowledge behind layers of meaningless thoughts and memories trying to throw her off. But she tears through them easily as she continues to violate my mind, reading my memories.

**THAT WONT WORK**

I try to push her out but nothing works, I am truly helpless now. Finally she finds the information she is seeking and exits my mind.

"Ah she took him to the Jedi temple on Yavin...I'll leave you alive Han...for now. Reconsider my offer for your own sake. If you wont join me then you should hope you never see me again because I will kill you next time".

I barely hear her leave through the daze of pain. The last thing I hear is the Falcon taking off before I fall into unconsciousness.


	3. Meeting the Dark Lord

**Leia's POV- 2 years ago **

I'm standing in the middle of the Emperor's old throne room here in the Imperial Palace. I have no idea how I got here, it was as if I was called here by something and my feet suddenly had a mind of their own. The room is dark and foreboding and it makes me shiver. Even though the Emperor is long dead I can still feel malice and dark taint in here for some reason. It gives me the creeps! I turn to leave but I can't break out of whatever this is. The calling has grown stronger and all I can do is continue forward into the room.

I am led to a far corner, feeling this odd calling grow ever stronger for some reason. Looking down at the floor I spot a tile, it looks completely normal but something is telling me that there's more to it than meets the eye. I step on it and nothing happens. Frustrated I turn to leave, when suddenly a segment of the floor slides open to reveal a flight of stairs leading into a passage way. Surprised, I step into the passage and travel down into it. Still feeling that odd call that first led me here.

After traveling down the steps I come to a medium sized room, with lights coming on as I enter it. There are lightsabers on the wall, hundreds of them of different shapes and sizes! I also see Jedi cloaks and some holocrons, along with books. It's like some kind of Jedi museum or something. Fascinated I take a closer look at the relics of the Jedi Order. I can't believe the Alliance missed this room when they came through here. I have to show this to Luke! I'm glad I came in here now! This stuff will help Luke and the Jedi greatly. I can't wait to show this to him.

I continue looking around the room, taking in all the artifacts. I wonder why the Emperor kept this place? I scan through the books and look over at the holocrons. It's a repository of force knowledge, Luke is going to love this! Suddenly that strange calling returns and I look over at the holocrons, one in particular catching my eye. It is red and shaped like a pyramid, kept in an apparent position of prominence from the others. Before I can think I walk over to it. Suddenly I wonder if I should be doing this, these were kept by the Emperor for a reason weren't they? Maybe I should wait for Luke before I look at these. But that nagging call is still there and I can feel it stronger than ever, as if it is coming from this holocron. Well I don't see how it can hurt...

I reach out and touch the pyramid shaped device. A blinding red light shoots out of it the moment I come in contact with it, filling the room. A face suddenly appears over the device. It's a man, or atleast I think it is, I can't really tell since the person has a red and black mask covering their face along with a black hood. The figure gives off an aura of great power, I can feel it through the force I guess but also in his appearance. The aura is dark like the Emperor's yet I also feel light in it.

"Who are you?". I ask it

"My name is Revan, keeper of this holocron. I lived over 4,000 years ago in the time of the great Mandalorian War. I am the Dark Lord of the Sith".

"The Sith?". I ask in surprise and fear.

"Yes, I am considered to be the greatest of our kind. I can feel your confusion, tell me why have you opened this holocron?"

"I...I was drawn to it, I can't explain why".

"I see, it is the force that has guided you here then. Have you come to learn the ways of the Sith?".

"No! I'll never join the Sith. The galaxy has seen enough of their evil". He appears to be amused by this

"Evil you say? Interesting. And what makes you believe the Sith are evil?"

"I've seen for myself! The Sith are nothing but monsters. I've seen what they do with the Dark Side of theirs. Palpatine and Vader have killed millions, I was tortured by them, they destroyed my home planet!"

"Have you truly seen for yourself child? Palpatine and Vader were only 2, you paint with a pretty broad brush. The Sith Order of my time was large and powerful, there were many Sith at the time. It was us, not the Jedi that saved the Republic from the Mandalorians. They refused to get involved in the war even though they were killing thousands. If not for me the Republic would have fallen to the invaders. Have you ever used the Dark Side? How can you make such judgments without doing so? When you don't even know what the Dark Side really is".

I don't understand. The Sith saving the Republic?

"I see what you're trying to do, you want to trick me into joining you. Well it wont work! I know well enough what the Dark Side is, the destruction it causes. The way it warps the mind".

"How can you know such things without ever experiencing the Dark Side firsthand? The Dark Side of the force is power plain and simple, it's not corruptive. It is simply the emotions of passion- fear, anger, hate, even love. How can one be human without such emotions? I can sense you have all these emotions as well. How is being human evil? Indeed it is the Jedi that teach the suppression of such feelings. They would have you believe these feelings are wrong to have, that there is only peace and serenity. If anything it is the Jedi at the root of most of the galaxies problems".

His words strike a chord in me. I can actually see sense in his logic, but I wont believe the Jedi are the evil of the galaxy that is ridiculous. Revan continues watching me as I ponder his words.

"Surely you don't believe the Jedi are perfect do you? They forbade love or attachment of any kind. they robbed children from their parents to train them. The Jedi collapsed because their way just didn't work, they were to blinded by their ambition to see the seeds of their own destruction being sewn around them. You wouldn't have even been born if their code had been followed". He continues

"No one is perfect, but the Jedi were the protectors of the Republic! They fought and won the Clone Wars didn't they? My brother defeated the Emperor. I can't accept that the Jedi were the problem. How can I when I witnessed first hand the evil of people like Palpatine and Vader?"

"You don't know the whole story behind those 2 do you? Your father was once a great man, a powerful warrior that served the Republic. He had great love and compassion but the Jedi frowned on this and he had to keep it hidden. Your father wasn't able to love your mother openly because of this, they wouldn't even allow him to save his mothers life. You can imagine the effect the stress of this along with the horrors of the Clone Wars would have had on the mind. Anakin snapped, yes he did turn to the Dark Side but that had little to do with it. Even those without the force have their breaking points and he was pushed to his by the Jedi and their mundane teachings. His breaking point was when he foresaw his wifes death in labor and the Jedi would not allow him to save her life".

I was shocked at this, how could the Jedi call themselves guardians of the Republic when they did things like that?

"The Vader you knew was evil I will give you that, but it had more to do with losing his mind than the Dark Side of the force. Same for Sidious. They weren't true Sith, the true way of the Sith is to use the Dark Side's power to help others. Vader and Palpatine are 2 bad examples of our order".

Was there any truth to this?

"As for the Jedi not only did they create Vader but they made him 100 times worse than he would have been. It was the Jedi Obi-Wan Kenobi that cut him in half and threw him into a volcanic pit, Anakin was burned alive and then his wife was kidnapped by them. You can imagine how that would drive anyone into insanity. As a matter of fact the Jedi are to blame for your mothers death as Obi-Wan hid behind her and let her take Vader's wrath. They were the ones that separated you from your brother at birth. They deserve some of the blame for Alderaan's destruction as well". My mind was spinning now as I felt the truth of these words

"B..But the Emperor, Vader and Tarkin are the ones that committed the act!"

"Yes but the Jedi were the ones that hid you on Alderaan, and you were the reason they targeted that planet to begin with. If not for the Jedi you would have been raised on Naboo with your real parents and brother. So now you see why the Jedi are the cause of the war that plagues the galaxy".

My mind is in turmoil as I see the truth, he's right! The Jedi have taken everything away from me, away from my family, denying me the life I should have always had. They made the creature that has always plagued my nightmares and plunged the galaxy into war in the process. My world has been turned upside down by this knowledge. A new perspective that is making me question everything I have believed in and fought for my entire life.

"Think on these tenets young one- Peace is a lie". Well yes it is, I've never known peace in my lifetime.

"There is only passion". Passion is human emotion isn't it?

"Through passion I gain strength". My love for my family makes me stronger.

"Through strength I gain power". Strength is power isn't it?

"Through power I gain victory". You have to have power to win right?

"Through victory my chains are broken". I think back to Endor on this.

"The Force shall set me free". I can feel this as well.

I feel something inside me change as he recites this. A new light, a new understanding of life. As if I had been living in the dark and just came outside. What strikes me is I feel the truth in everything he is saying, I don't question it because I know it is the truth, I can feel it.

"So I ask again how can you judge the Dark Side of the Force without experiencing it for yourself?". He's right, how can I?

"But I don't know how". I whisper

"Focus and concentrate on your passionate feelings. The fear, anger and frustration you have. Bring them to the front and call out to the force. When it answers you will know what the Dark Side is".

I do as he says and reach out to the force, sensing the anger and passion inside me I seize it as I call on it. The sensation that follows is a fiery experience unlike anything I have ever felt before. It's nothing short of ecstasy! I embrace the turbulent storm of energy as it swirls around me, feeling it coursing through my veins. I can feel it making me stronger, I've never felt this powerful before in my life! It feels good, incredibly good! This is the Dark Side of the force? How can this power possibly be evil?

"The Dark Side is not evil, it's just the force. Always there to be called upon to empower the user. It is just there, like any weapon it is the person using it that decides what it is used for. The Dark Side is always waiting to be called on, to make you stronger. With this power you can protect your family, children and those you love."

"I..I..."

Can he possibly be right? I've seen what the darkness does to people, the devastation Palpatine and Vader brought to the galaxy. But how can this great power be wrong? Why ignore something like this? This is the power I've been missing on? Now that I've experienced it I feel like I can't live without it.

"I want to learn this power Lord Revan".

"Excellent. The force flows strongly in you child, as powerful as anyone I've encountered. I will teach you to wield this power, I will show you the secrets of the true Sith".

I'm suddenly startled by the appearance of a shimmering blue specter in the corner of the room. Looking at the face I instantly recognize who it is, the image burned into my mind after Bakura. This is the face of my most hated enemy, the one who tortured me and my family, the one that forced me to watch the destruction of my home planet. **Vader.** I recall memories of the black mask looking down on me as the torture droid approaches, the feel of his iron grip on my shoulder as Alderaan is obliterated, the pain of him tearing through my mind, the haunting noise of the respirator.

_'And now your highness we will discuss the location of your hidden rebel base' _

_'Her resistance to the mind probe is considerable' _

_'Put him in!' _

I flare with rage and hatred enhanced by the dark energy I'm still calling on. He looks at me with a sad face and I can sense emotions of sadness and regret coming off of him through the force.

"Don't listen to him Leia. The Dark Side only feels powerful but it isn't, it will blind you and lead you into ruin. Even now you can feel it corrupting you and festering in your soul. Turn away from it Leia!"

How DARE HE! I need this power to protect my family and he would deny me that? Hasn't he already done enough damage? I will not allow him to hurt me again, I will not!

"Shut up Vader, your evil is the only thing here that is corrupting. You've done enough harm to the galaxy and I wont let you destroy my family". I shoot him a fierce glare and send all my hatred and anger at him through the force. I see him wince at my words.

"Listen to me Leia! I have gone down the same road you are treading on now, I have seen how it ends. You know what I became, don't make my mistakes. Turn away from this path before it destroys you like it did me". His words only anger me more.

"I am nothing like you monster!".

"Yes you are right child. Vader was a fiend, one hopelessly twisted by the Jedi. He was never a true Sith, the Jedi twisted him into what he became. He has a connection to you, reach out with the Dark Side and you can break it". Vader then looks over at Revan's holocron

"Leia Darth Revan was a mass murderer in his time, 10 times worse than I ever was. Not even Sidious has as much blood on his hands! Don't you see what's happening? He's using you, and twisting you to serve him. Don't let him do this to you Leia!"

"Did he ever destroy entire planets? Or slaughter innocent children? Did he kill his wife and torture his kids?". I can tell my words have struck him deeply, it feels good to cause him pain.

"Leia I did all those things under the influence of the same darkness you are under now! I fell because I had visions of my wife dying in child birth and Palpatine promised me the power to save her. In the end turning to the Dark Side is what made my visions come true. The Dark Side cannot save or protect Leia, it only knows the power to destroy".

"ENOUGH, I will not listen to anymore of this. You tortured me and cut off my brothers hand, you killed my mother and destroyed my home world. I wont listen to anymore of your lies!"

With this I do as Revan instructed and aim a sudden burst of dark energy at him. Sending a pulse of anger and hatred that severs his connection to me completely. I watch in satisfaction as the blue form fizzles out leaving me alone with my new master.

"Excellent job young one, you must not let yourself be swayed by the lies and ignorance of the Jedi. Remember what I told you about them, how they turned your father into Vader and destroyed your family. They care nothing about others, only the power they possess. It is important that you remember this as you go forward in your training".

"I will Lord Revan".

"Good, now take this holocron with you. Do not let anyone know of it and do not use the Dark Side around the Jedi, especially your brother as they will sense it and stop you. I will conduct your training in your spare time, you will need to find a secluded area for this so that no one learns of it. It is imperative that no one discover me".

"Yes Master"


	4. Training of Darth Sadus

**Leia's POV- 6 months ago**

I wipe the sweat off my forehead and steady my lightsaber, its red glow and hum filling the small room I'm in. I'm in an abandoned warehouse in the lower levels of Coruscant, training under Lord Revan's watchful eye. It's the dead of night and no one knows I'm here. I snuck out leaving Han and the kids asleep as I've been doing for the last year and a half to conduct my training in the Dark Side. Always making sure I'm not followed, and always getting back before any of them wake up, so that none of them learn of my secret.

It's a hard life working as a Senator during the day, a wife and mom at home with 3 kids, and training as a Sith Lady during the night. You can imagine how hard it is to juggle all 3. The first 2 jobs are exhausting enough as it is but Revan's training is rigorous, pushing me to my limits and past them. He's a very strict and demanding teacher. Sweat is pouring off of me and I am completely exhausted, I've been going for the last 3 hours now without rest after a particularly long day at the Senate Chamber. But I am dedicated, this training has become my secret obsession. Striving for more power in the force, for the knowledge of the Sith and how to harness the Dark Side. Most nights I sneak out to come here, I also come here during lunch breaks, or make excuses so that I can get away and come train. I spend most of my free time doing this, and it has paid off. Revan's lessons are making me stronger and I can feel my power growing every day.

I eye the training remotes circling around me, there are 5 of them shooting powerful blasts from several directions, set to the highest non-lethal setting, they really hurt when they hit you. When I first started this most of these bolts hit me leaving nasty bruises and welts all over my body, I had to cover them with makeup and wear long sleeves to hide them lest Han learn what I was doing. But I've gotten a lot better at it since then. Pushing myself beyond my limits, soaking up Revan's teachings like a sponge.

The remotes continue to circle, looking for an opening in my stance. I patiently wait for them to launch their attack, watching their every movement, feeling them in the force.

_'Remember anger young one, it is the essence of the Dark Side. Frustration from fatigue, failure and even pain can be used to channel this. To increase your power'_

Remembering Revan's words I draw on my exhaustion to increase my anger, feeling the Dark Side answer with a wave of power that revitalizes me and clears my mind in the process. Suddenly I hear the slight whir signaling the remote's weapon getting ready to discharge, and feel it in the Dark Side a split second before it happens. Bringing my lightsaber up, down and to the left I quickly deflect all the shots. They continue firing and repositioning for a better shot, all easily deflected as well. They've been doing this non stop for the last 2 hours, shooting in random patterns and directions.

Not a single shot has touched me.

Still he continues to watch unfazed. It's frustrating to say the least...frustration I use to feed the Dark Side.

More and more bolts come, I see them easily, knowing where they're going to go even before they fire, and effortlessly deflecting the shots. I've struggled with my mounting fatigue at times, but none of the bolts get by me. Revan continues watching me work, suddenly 5 more remotes come to life and join the other 5 attacking me. It becomes much more challenging as the bolts come faster and faster combined with my exhaustion, but I'm deep in the Dark Side and it's like the bolts are moving in slow motion. Most I deflect with my lightsaber, others I just dodge, placing my body in positions to avoid the bolts. A few I even absorb with my free hand, using the force to channel the bolt into adrenaline.

_'Remember passion and love. Some Sith believe these feelings are of the light. In truth there is no greater fuel for the Dark Side'_

I think of my family, my love for them and use it as motivation. My fatigue is burned away. Bolts fly from every direction but I barely even notice them. As I can feel the Dark Side flowing through me, giving me the strength, energy and vision to block them without effort. I'm entranced so deep that I barely even notice when Revan adds 10 more remotes to the attack. Without the force I would be weak and vulnerable to this onslaught, but with the Dark Side as my ally I see and deflect them easily. It's mere child's play.

Suddenly rapid fire turrets emerge from the floor and walls, set to non lethal. They join the barrage of laser fire coming at me.

_'Remember hatred. A great source of power for the Sith. Feel it but don't let it consume you, out of control rage is harmful even to us. It clouds judgment'_

I think of Vader, and of Obi-Wan using my mother as a shield against him, and causing the death of Alderaan by taking me there. The hatred burns through me like liquid fire, changing my eyes from brown to yellow and red. I feel the Dark Side greatly increase my physical strength at this, allowing me to deflect all the bolts away without even trying. My fatigue has all but vanished, I'm not even breathing heavily anymore.

This continues for another hour when a gesture from Revan suddenly makes all the remotes fall to the ground...and 10 lightsaber dueling droids come to life, surrounding me and igniting lightsabers. Droids that were difficult to find and program, I had to use my Senate connections to get a hold of these things off the black market.

I reach out to the Dark Side again, drawing in its glorious power and I spring into action taking on the droids. Expertly programmed containing forms and techniques that were downloaded from Revan's holocron. All of them using lightsabers set to kill. But it doesn't make any difference, empowered by Revan's teachings and the Dark Side I cut through the droids like butter, as if they weren't even there. No droid, no matter how expertly programmed can match the power of the force. In a matter of seconds all the droids become scrap metal. Using the Dark Side I lift the remaining pieces and pulverize them into the wall.

"Excellent work young one, indeed you are powerful. With the Dark Side as your ally there is nothing you can't accomplish. Even I'm amazed by the progress you have made, you grow stronger with every session. Soon, very soon you will crush the Jedi vermin and reform the Sith Empire".

"Yes Master"

"There is little more for me to teach you, I feel you are ready to take the mantle of Dark Lady of the Sith".

I bow before him. I've spent almost 2 years training endlessly for this moment.

"It is an ancient Sith tradition for an initiate to take a new name upon training. Signifying the transformation that person has made, their rebirth in the Dark Side of the Force as a new being. From this day on you will be known as Darth Sadus".

"I am honored Master Revan"


	5. Rallying the Fleet

**Leia's POV- 3 months ago**

_'Go forth Lady Sadus and gather the Imperial fleet to our cause. It will be needed to destroy the Jedi and the Republic'_

The Imperial Navy has been splintered and scattered after the death of Thrawn. They suffer defeat after defeat at the hands of the New Republic. What they need is a true leader, someone powerful who can unite them, someone to fear and keep them totally in line. That is what they have lacked since Endor, a powerful figurehead to rally them together. Someone like me.

This peace negotiation is the perfect opportunity.

I'm seated at a large table dressed in my senatorial robes, on one side are the leaders of the Republic. Mothma, Ackbar, Rieekan, along with myself. On the other side are the Imperial leaders led by Pellaeon, Disra and a few others. They've come together to try to negotiate an end to the Galactic Civil War. The Republic wanting peace, the Imperials grudgingly accepting their defeat. It makes me sick really, even though I've spent the better part of my life fighting for this. But now the situation has changed, I need the Imperial forces to establish my control over the galaxy.

But first I have to secure them to my cause, while not letting anyone on the Republic side know of it happening. This is the moment I've been waiting for.

_'Remember fear. Inspire it, feed on it, relish it. Fear is the greatest motivation'_

I look over at Mothma and the rest of them, she's going on about something that I couldn't care less about. Closing my eyes I enter the Dark Side, sensing their signatures in the force. I use it to enter their minds and lull them into deep sleep, one that only I can wake them from.

The Imperials watch in surprise and fear as all the members of the Republic delegation suddenly fall out of their seats and hit the floor unconscious. I stand up and use the force to throw the table across the room and smash it into the wall, relishing the obvious fear on their faces.

"My name is Darth Sadus, daughter of Vader and Dark Lady of the Sith. I am taking control of the Empire. All of you will bow to your Empress or die".

"Is this some kind of jok...". A foolish Imperial replies, he doesn't even finish his sentence before his throat is crushed and he falls to the ground dead.

"All who do not bow and swear loyalty to me will be destroyed, this is your last chance".

Their faces turn ashen white as I show them how serious I am. I reach out to the Dark Side and feel my eyes turn yellow, enjoying the horror and fear on their faces. I can feel their terror in the force, their shock as they discover my true identity. I feed on it.

Pellaeon is the first to bow, the rest of them quickly follow his example...a very wise choice.

"The Empire is broken, shattered and in disarray. Under my leadership it will be reforged into the sharp blade it once was. The blade that will pierce the heart of the Republic and conquer the galaxy. All of you will remember this as the day the Empire was reborn, as the beginning of a new age".

"You have our support my liege, we will do whatever you ask of us". Pellaeon tells me, the fear obvious in his voice.

"Good. You are the only ones who know of this, keep it that way. Sign the peace treaty with them, then rally the fleet, when the time is right we will make our move on Coruscant. The Jedi and the New Republic will be caught off guard and we will crush them. Do not let anyone know who I am or you will die a very slow and painful death at my hand."

Then I use the force to float the table back to its former position and all the Republic delegates are placed back in their seats as the Imperials look on in fear and nervousness. Then the body of the fool who defied me is removed from the room. Looking over at Mothma and the others I use the Dark Side to bring them out of their force induced sleep.

"Greetings Admiral Pellaeon, delegates of the Imperial Remnant. We are gathered here to discuss a treaty to end the fighting between our forces, and take an important step forward in the peace process. Shall we begin the negotiations?"

With that the peace summit begins. No one sees the looks of fear and terror the Imperials give me.


	6. Meeting the Dark Lady

**Leia's POV- 1 month ago**

_'Your training is almost complete Lady Sadus. The time is quickly approaching. But there is 1 more technique you need to learn, one that I cannot show you. Go find the holocron of my wife. I will let her introduce herself. Listen to what she has to teach you, it is critical for the battle ahead'_

I'm back in the Emperor's old throne room in the hidden passage where I first found Revan's holocron. This is the first time I've been here since then. I'm looking for the holocron he spoke of, although I have no idea which one it is. Or even who I'm looking for.

_'The force will guide you to it, like it did before'_

I open myself to the force, looking at the holocrons. Suddenly I feel myself being pulled towards one of them. I follow the calling to another red pyramid. This one is slightly smaller than Revans. I reach out and touch it, watching as it comes to life. A red glow is emitted throughout the room and a face appears over it. This time it's of a young woman dressed in black robes, with a pair of ponytails going down her back. She gives off a powerful presence in the Dark Side.

"My name is Bastila Shan, Sith Lady that lived in the time of the Jedi Civil War. Who are you and why have you opened my holocron?"

"I am Darth Sadus. Master Revan said there is a technique you know that he can't teach me".

"Revan sent you here?". A look of admiration crossing her face when I mention his name.

"Yes, he is the one who taught me the ways of the Sith. He said you would complete my training".

"Ah he sent you to learn the ability of battle meditation. I sense you have the potential to use it as well, you have great focus, concentration and willpower".

"Battle meditation?"

"Battle meditation is the ability to influence the outcome of a large battle with the force. To lower the morale of your enemy's forces and boost that of your own. This causes the enemy to become uncoordinated, less effective and lose the will to fight. While at the same time increasing the effectiveness of your own forces, making them fight harder and more efficiently. While this may not seem like much, in a large scale battle it can make all the difference. I am a master of this ability, using it many times to decide the outcome of battles and engagements. I used it as a Jedi against the fleets of Darth Malak, and later a more efficient Dark Side form to crush the fleets of the Republic in the Battle of the Star Forge. Darth Sidious was also a master of this ability, using it against your forces in the Battle of Endor before Vader destroyed him".

This sounds like exactly what I need to lead the Imperial fleet. As strong as it is they are outnumbered and outgunned by the New Republic. Not to mention the high level of incompetence among the Imperial forces.

"It takes great concentration and willpower for one to achieve it, both are qualities I can see you have. I believe you have the potential to master the ability and use it at the level I did. I can also sense you have great power in the force, with Revan's training and the battle meditation ability there will be none who can stand against you".

"I want to learn this ability Lady Bastila".

"So you have turned to the Dark Side then Leia?"

I freeze at the voice, I've been followed here! Turning around slowly I see him, it's the Jedi Kyle Katarn. Standing there watching me and the Sith holocrons in the room, he's seen and heard everything!

How did I not notice him? Why didn't I sense him? Has he warned the Jedi?!?...no I would have sensed it if he had. Still he is a great threat to my plan, I can't let him get away and tell them or everything will be lost. I can't let that happen!

"You're under arrest Leia".

"On what charge?". I respond sarcastically

"Conspiracy to commit treason against the Republic and turning to the Dark Side of the Force. Don't make this any harder than it has to be. For your own sake, please come willingly".

"And if I don't?"

"Then I will use force". He says as he pulls out his lightsaber.

I can't help but laugh at him. He has no clue what he's up against, of the power I have obtained under Lord Revan's guidance. He probably thinks I'm just a barely trained initiate. I'm really going to enjoy this.

"So you know the truth then. You realize I can't let you leave this room alive don't you?". I say as I ignite my red lightsaber.

He looks at me with a sad face as he ignites his blue blade. I can sense there are other Jedi in the area, I have to finish this quickly before any more of them get here. Everything depends on it.

"Don't make me do this Leia".

"You were a fool to follow me here".

I attack quickly going on the offensive, he meets my blade with his own but is caught off guard by the speed and precision of my attacks. Clearly he was expecting an inferior opponent, a mistake he wont live to regret. I make a vertical swing followed by a block and then slash at his legs, but he jumps over the blade. Bringing it up I continue to push the attack forcing him back as he struggles to keep up with my blows. He trys to jump away and regroup but I don't give him the chance, making a quick stab followed by a pair of vertical and diagonal swings to keep him on the defensive, before moving in and making powerful strikes at his midsection that he barely blocks. Then our sabers lock as he trys to push me away.

"I've experienced the Dark Side before Leia, on Dromund Kaas. I turned away from it, you can as well".

"You fool! What makes you think I want to? Why would I turn away from power like this?".

"It isn't power Leia, it's slavery. Let go of it before it's too late!"

"You know nothing of its power, Lord Revan has guided me to power beyond anything you can imagine".

"Revan?". A look of confusion crossing his face

"Darth Revan, the greatest of all the Sith and the best with a lightsaber. He is my master. Under his guidance I have achieved true power. Soon the Republic will fall and the Sith will rise again".

I break the lock of our blades and begin my attack again. Forcing him back with strikes from every direction that he can barely keep up with. I am agile, precise, perfect. With the lightsaber forms I have learned from Revan I am unstoppable. Kyle is rapidly giving up ground and I can feel him becoming fatigued, clearly he never expected this from me.

I block a series of strikes before launching some more of my own as I continue pushing him back. Reaching out to the Dark Side I begin lifting and throwing objects at him, distracting him and forcing him to dodge them while I continue my attack.

We continue fighting across the room, with him on the defensive, red and blue blades clashing rapidly as he trys to fight me off. He is struggling to keep up but he does, I have to give him credit for being a formidable opponent. Although he has no chance of winning this battle. He pushes me away and jumps back to regroup.

"You're stronger than I thought you would be Kyle. Why don't you join me? I could use an apprentice. Master Revan and I can show you the way to true power. The galaxy wouldn't stand a chance against us".

"No, I've seen what the Dark Side does to people. What it did to me. I'll never go down that road again".

"Pity, such a waste of talent. You could be so much more in the Dark Side. Too bad I have to kill you".

I move in again, striking from the left and aiming at his midsection. Before spinning around and attacking from the other direction. He blocks but I've made an opening, again I take control of the battle pushing my advantage and forcing him to give up ground. He bats away a stab meant to run him through before ducking under a swing at his head, only to be followed with a hard kick in the stomach that knocks the wind out of him. My attack is relentless, yet I'm unable to penetrate his defense.

Suddenly I'm caught by surprise by a leg sweep that trips me and knocks me to the floor. He quickly takes advantage and brings his blade down on me, but I block it at the last second and our blades lock. It's a test of strength as he pushes down and I push up while still on the ground. Using the force I hit him in the head with a pair of lightsabers from the display shelf and kick him away from me, before jumping to my feet. But he quickly recovers from it and comes in at me again forcing me on the defensive, his blows are strong and powerful but I block and parry them without effort as the battle rages on. He strikes from the left, trying to cut through my legs, I block his blade and then he makes a vertical slash meant to sever my arm but that too is blocked. Then he feints and changes direction making a diagonal strike as he pushes his offensive trying to disarm me, but I block all of his attacks. Then I spot an opening and make a series of feints and slashes before nicking him slightly in the arm with my blade. He jumps back in pain and I go on the attack again, forcing him back as he struggles to deal with the pain in his arm and block my rapid blows at the same time. The battle has shifted and he knows it too as he brings his blade up barely blocking my swings. My strikes are so fast that that is all he can do though. We continue to battle across the room but he is better than I thought he would be and he is keeping up, though I can see he is beginning to tire.

_'Force drain is a powerful ability. It allows one to restore their own energy while sapping that of their opponent, feeding on their power'_

I reach deep into the Dark Side allowing its powerful energy to envelop me, I focus on Kyle's presence and use the force to send his own energy to me. Feeling myself grow slightly stronger as his presence begins to diminish. I'm feeding on his own energy. Kyle recognizes this and blocks it with a basic Light Side absorb technique, but he has to focus to maintain it. Which creates more openings for me to exploit as I attack and force him to give up more ground. Bringing my saber around our red and blue blades lock again as we try to push and break it.

"Your little plan wont work Leia, the Jedi will stop you. The Sith wont return again".

"The Jedi are fools, blinded by their mundane teachings. Limiting themselves from the power they could have. They will be crushed like insects".

I break the saber lock and push him away, then launch my attack once again. I can sense his fatigue and the pain from his arm injury are beginning to wear him down. I take advantage of this with a series of horizontal slashes and swipes that force him to put more pressure on the injured arm. He trys to block and parry but my attacks are too fast, accurate and precise for him to do so. With a swing from the left I knock his blade out of his hand, then run my lightsaber through his chest. He collapses to the floor beaten and in agony, I can feel his life force fading as the wound is fatal.

_'Mercy is for the weak. The most dangerous enemy is the one that has been defeated but isn't dead'_

Remembering Revan's words I bring my saber down on Kyle ending his life. Feeling something inside me change as the saber slices into him. I pause for a moment realizing the significance of this. The first Jedi has fallen to my blade, the first casualty of the war ahead. I revel in the victory.

"Very nice work Lady Sadus, but you're out of time. The Jedi will sense his death and come to investigate, we have to leave quickly".

"Yes Lady Bastila".

With that I grab her holocron along with a few of the Sith books and leave the room, stepping over Kyle's body as I exit. I escape the palace before anyone else notices me.


	7. Like Father Like Daughter Pt1

**Leia's POV- 1 month ago**

It had been a very exhausting day at the Senate for me today. I had gotten no sleep the night before, having searched for the Sith holocron and fought the Jedi Katarn in a grueling and savage battle. I had barely escaped the palace in time, having to use force mind tricks to get around the security guards that were all over the place. Jedi had come as well having sensed Katarn's death through the force, but luckily I was able to escape before they could get to me or figure out who I was. Unfortunately I had not been able to sleep when I made it back to our veranda, nor could I heal and replenish myself with the force with so many Jedi around. So I just ate some breakfast and went into work. I was forced to remain in the Senate almost the entire day as the idiots debated funding and other trivial issues, posturing for the upcoming elections and sucking up to the people. Oh how many times I had longed to reach out with the Dark Side...

A dark scowl spreads across my face at the vermin that I have to deal with every day and their Jedi allies. Soon I would act and the Sith would bring them all crashing down! But I have to be patient, continue playing their game, concealing my true identity until it is to late to stop me. All of my sacrifice, all my hard work and planning will soon pay off, and oh what a glorious day that will be!

I glance over to a small mirror on the wall and stop with a sudden start, cursing silently as I notice the yellow starting to appear in my eyes. I close my eyes and breath deeply, focusing on my center and counting to 10. Opening my eyes I smile seeing they are brown again.

I reach the door of my daughter's room carrying a glass of water for her and step inside. I smile as I see her on the floor playing with a doll collection Han and I had gotten her for her last lifeday. Her carefree youthfulness warms my heart every time I see her. Sometimes...sometimes I have doubts about what I am doing, I wonder if I'm doing right training under Lord Revan, if I'm doing right by my children. All of this...my training, my plans, my determination...it's all for them, so that they'll be free to live their lives in a safe and peaceful galaxy, so that they wont know the horrors of war I have faced my entire life. After sitting the glass of water down on the dresser I move over and pick her up under the arms.

"Time for bed Jaya". I tell her with a smile. She smiles back and giggles at me as I lift her in the air, giving me a look of pure love that makes me melt inside.

"Mama!"

I laugh before hugging her and gently placing her in the bed. I turn around to get the glass of water for her.

"Mama Sith!"

I stop dead in my tracks, the glass of water slips out of my hand and shatters on the floor. Nothing she could have said would have shocked me more than I am right now. A cold feeling of dread spreads through me as I slowly turn to her.

"What...what did you say?"

"Mama Sith!". She repeats with a look that pierces right through me, and absolute certainty in her young brown eyes. Does she know what she's saying or is she just repeating a word she heard once? How...how could she possibly know?!

"I..."

What am I supposed to tell her?

"I..."

As I look into her eyes I see that she knows exactly what she's saying. She **knows**. I don't know how it's possible but she **knows**, and I know that lying to her or denying it would be futile. I'm at an utter loss as to what to say. I choose my words carefully and take a deep breath.

"Yes I am Jaina".

"Why?". She asks me with a confused expression on her face.

"I did it for you Jaina. And your brothers and your father. So that I would have the power to protect you from those that mean us harm, and to ensure that you grow up in a galaxy at peace. I am creating an Empire for you Jaya, an Empire that you will one day lead in my wake. The force is incredibly strong with you, one day I will teach you to use it. Your Empire will be vast, and the galaxy will tremble at your power". She ponders this for a moment before looking at me again.

"Wha about daddy and unca Luke?"

"They wouldn't understand Jaya, they would try to stop us. This will be our little secret okay?"

"Okay mommy!"

"Good. Now get some sleep, you have a busy day tomorrow".

I tuck her in and kiss her on the cheek before turning to leave the room. Before I leave I stop in the doorway and look back over my shoulder.

"Your momma is going to conquer an entire galaxy for you Jaya". With that I flip off the light and close the door as I leave her room.

I head back down the hall and into the living room to join Han, who is sitting on the couch flipping stations on the holo. I move over and sit down beside him. Resting my head against his shoulder as I feel him put his arm around me.

"Anything on tonight?".

"Nah just the same ol same ol. Sitcom re-runs, politics, commercials, more commercials, politics, Galactic swimsuit special..." he looks down at me "which I have absolutely no interest in! And did I mention politics? Kriff! I wish they would do the elections already and get it over with, I'm sick of hearing about it on every channel".

I roll my eyes and smile at him. "You should try it for a living flyboy. All the arguing, backstabbing and back room deals. Sometimes I feel like I'm surrounded by Tach monkeys and can't escape".

"Then why do it?".

"Imagine if I didn't".

"Good point. I don't think they'd last a day without you".

"Besides it's important for the kids to be raised in a safe and stable galaxy, with a stable government that can protect the people. And I can't imagine doing anything else". He ponders this, unaware of its hidden meaning.

"Well you could be a stay at home mom..." he looks down at me again "Or not. How about smuggling? You know the Falcon so well you'd be perfect for it".

"Yeah I can see it now- Princess Leia quits Senate to become a pirate! Nice try scoundrel".

"Well...maybe you could be a Jedi".

With those words everything comes to a stop for me, I tune him out as the hatred I have for them surfaces. My anger rises as I think about the crimes and injustices committed by them, not the least of all their part in the tragedy that befell my birth family and my home planet. I can hear my heart pounding in my ears as the Dark Side calls to me, singing its siren song, begging me to unleash its power.

"I know I've always dismissed it all as hokey religion, but what can I say? I can't argue with what I see with my own eyes. The kid is a Jedi Master now. I know you've got it in you too, maybe Luke can finish your training?". He goes on, oblivious to my rising anger next to him.

The Dark Side beckons stronger with each word, thundering in my mind now, begging me to seize its power and silence his blasphemous tongue. I shut my eyes tightly and begin shaking, desperately trying to resist this temptation. It would be so easy...

"Leia?"

I realize his attention is on me now and push away the temptation, breaking out of the Dark fog that had come over me, hoping that Han hadn't noticed.

"Hmmm?"

"What do you think? About becoming a Jedi?"

I grit my teeth in rage as I struggle to come up with an answer, aware that he is waiting for one. Knowing I'd have to mince words or I'd give everything away.

"It's just not for me Han. I know I have the force, Luke has told me as much. But I just don't have the time or the dedication to be a Jedi. Besides I can't leave politics with the Republic in the state that it is. Infighting and corruption are rampant problems, people are losing their jobs and homes, crime and poverty are on the rise, more than half the people of the Republic don't have health care, and there's been a surge in attacks by the Imperial Remnant. I have all of that to deal with and 3 kids to raise at home. It's just not possible right now".

"Always worrying about other peoples problems. I love you for it but you're going to run yourself into the ground at this rate".

I let out a sigh. "I know that Han, but there's nothing I can do about it. Can we just drop this? It's been a long day, I'm tired and I just want to relax right now".

"Fine Your Worship. No need to get all up tight, we can watch the holo then".

I look up at him as he begins flipping through the channels again. I can tell he's a little peeved that I cut him off, but I don't care. I'm just glad to be off the Jedi subject. What had happened was frightening. I had never felt the urge to harm one I loved like that before, I had come very close to lashing out at him for something that wasn't even his fault, and I have no doubt I could have seriously hurt him if I had.

Troubled I swallow hard and turn my attention to the holo as Han flashes it by a game of smashball. We watch for a few minutes until he switches it onto the news. What I see makes my blood run cold.

It's a picture of Kyle Katarn's body...exactly where I had left it in Palpatine's hidden passage. There was crime scene tape surrounding the area, along with several investigators and Jedi scoping through the room. I could see them carrying various artifacts out of the room and flagging potential evidence. I nudged Han telling him to turn the volume up.

"The big news today is the mystery surrounding the death of Jedi Master Kyle Katarn. Katarn was found late last night brutally murdered, as he was investigating what appears to be a secret chamber in the former Emperor Palpatine's throne room here in the Imperial Palace. Investigators are on site searching for any possible clue as to the identity of the murderer. Details are sketchy at this point but we have been told that a lightsaber, yes a lightsaber was used in the killing. Here with us now is Jedi Master Luke Skywalker. Luke what details can you give to us at this time?". I watch in horrified silence as Luke appears infront of the camera and begins speaking.

"Well we haven't finished analyzing the scene just yet. There are no witnesses to the crime and Palace security reported no breach or unauthorized entry to the Palace last night. Video surveillance shows nothing of use. But I can confirm that the murder weapon was a lightsaber".

"What does this mean? Is there another Sith out there?"

"Well we don't want to jump to conclusions just yet. But based on what we know about the murder weapon, lack of notice by Palace security, and the condition of the crime scene it does appear to us that the force was used in the murder. The Jedi will investigate this matter fully. We will find whoever was responsible and bring that person to justice".

"Thank you Luke. Well there you have it. Kyle Katarn was a legendary hero. Forever will he be known for his part in gaining the plans to the first Death Star, defeating Jerec and his group of Dark minions, and stopping Desann and his Imperial followers. He died at the age of 29".

We sit in shocked silence for a moment, I'm vaguely aware of Han turning off the holo but am quickly lost in my thoughts trying to process what I had just seen. I had taken every precaution going into and out of the Palace last night. I had worn gloves as I always did on my late night excursions, to not leave finger prints. I had used the force to conceal my presence from the security guards that patrolled the area, and to disable any security cameras I had come across. I spend a moment considering every variable, every possibility and come to the conclusion that I am covered. There is no way I could be placed at the scene, I know Katarn had followed me in but I was certain no one else had...had they? Could someone else have been there with him watching from the shadows? Do the Jedi know about me? Has my plan been compromised? Relax Sadus, if anyone had been there they would have interfered to help Kyle. Yes, the plan is safe, I'm fine, I'm covered.

Luke's presence was troubling though. He had a knack for getting to the bottom of things, and him leading the investigation was not a comforting thought. Truth be told I don't even know how I'm going to deal with Luke when the time comes to face him, and come it will. I know it's only a matter of time before he discovers the truth but the question is what will I do when that happens? He is the Jedi Grandmaster and by virtue my greatest enemy. He is as powerful in the force as I am and represents a great threat to my plans. But at the same time he's also my twin brother, and one of the last living family members I have besides Han and the kids. His power is as great as mine which would make him a great asset if he could be turned to the Dark Side. But Luke had resisted the temptation against Palpatine and Vader, so what chance did I have of doing it? Would I be forced to kill him? I am prepared either way, and will extend the offer when the time comes. If he doesn't take it he will only have himself to blame for what happens.

"I...just can't believe it Leia. I've known Kyle a long time, we go way back him and me. I've known him since the academy".

I look over at him taking in the distraught look on his face, he's upset over the loss of his friend.

"I'm...sorry Han, I don't know what to say". I tell him, hiding my delight at the Jedi's death.

Han's voice breaks slightly as he speaks. "They...they said he was killed by a lightsaber. Do you think it was a Sith?"

My mind flashes back to last night. Remembering the look of pain and horror on Kyle's face as my lightsaber went through his chest. I once again replay the battle with the Jedi in my mind, every stroke of my blade, every use of the force. Going toe to toe with one of the Jedi's best and killing him. I bask in my triumph, the corner of my mouth curling into a grin unnoticed by Han.

"It's possible". I tell him, trying to hide the glee in my voice.

"Argh! How could this have happened? He was one of the strongest Jedi, a soldier with elite military training. No third-rate wannabe would have been able to take him down. Palpatine and Vader are dead, Luke took care of C'baoth, Jerec and Desann were killed along with their followers, so how could there be a Sith now?".

"The Sith will never die out Han, the Dark Side will always exist in one form or another. It always has and it always will. The Sith thrive on the assumption that they are extinct, striking from the shadows when least expected. It's what the Sith have done for thousands of years to survive. The teachings stand the course of time, passed on from generation to generation. You have to respect them for that".

"Respect?! You respect the Sith?". He shouts at me, his emotions pouring out over Kyle's death.

"I respect their will to survive in spite of what they have faced, the devotion they have for their cause, the fact that they have stood the test of time for millennia. You can respect their drive and determination, even if you don't agree with their methods".

"They are murderers Leia! Nothing but cold blooded killers who care for no one or nothing but the power they wield. I respect NOTHING about them and I can't believe you do! For force sake Leia these people destroyed your home planet and have torn apart the galaxy for the last 20 years! I hope Luke finds whoever is responsible and makes them suffer, I know I would love the chance to".

I can feel my anger welling up again as he speaks. My eyes flash red and yellow as the Dark Side returns, begging me to snap his neck. The temptation roaring through every part of my body, impossible to ignore. I again feel my heart pounding in my ears as the Dark Side swirls around me, calling me to it. Through the fog I can tell Han is unaware of what's happening to me. Just let go...it's impossible to resist...so I give in. Before I'm aware of what's happening I can feel the Dark Side gathering to choke the life out of him.

"The last thing this galaxy needs is another Vader" he says mere seconds before I could begin the choke.

Everything comes to a halt at those words. What...what am I doing? I was about to kill him! What is this? What's happening to me?! I feel the tears gathering in my eyes as they begin falling down my face. I can feel myself shaking in fear of what I'd almost done, and this time it does not go unnoticed by Han.

"Leia? Sweetheart what's wrong?" he asks me with panic in his voice. I continue shaking, the tears on my face obvious.

"I...I have to leave, I can't deal with this right now" I tell him as I get up and move over to the rack to get my jacket. Han gets up and follows me.

"Deal with what? Leia what's going on?!".

"I'm sorry Han. But I need to be alone for a while, please understand". I can feel the Dark Side looming even as I tell him this, still tormenting me with this temptation.

"Leia it's the dead of night! It's to dangerous to go out this late on Coruscant, much less alone!". I feel the Dark Side rising again as I struggle against it. I can't take this, I have to get away **now**.

I ignore him as I slip on my jacket and move over to the door to exit the veranda. I reach down to open the door when I suddenly feel his hand grab my shoulder.

My body goes rigid at the touch. I don't move, I don't breathe as I feel the hand on my shoulder, and a thousand images begin to flash through my mind. I'm back on the Death Star screaming about Alderaan as Vader holds my shoulder from behind. That cold lifeless hand forcing me to watch the death of everyone I had ever known and loved, knowing that part of me had died with them. Then suddenly it's Han again, then it switches back to Vader holding me in place as my life is destroyed before my eyes.

The vision shifts to Bespin as I see Vader lowering Han into the carbonite chamber on top of the glowing platform. His hands are shackled and he's looking at me, resigning himself to his fate. Then suddenly Vader is gone and I see myself wearing dark robes. Han is looking at me with a look of sadness, but also a look of love and forgiveness. I stare back into his eyes and begin choking him with the force. I see him gasp for air as the grip tightens, slowly crushing his jugular. I watch in horror as my husband falls to the ground lifeless and desperately try to stop the vision, but I can't.

It shifts again and this time I see myself on the bridge of a Star Destroyer as my fleet carries out an orbital bombardment on the helpless planet below. I can feel the screams and deaths of billions of people as fire and explosions rain down on the planet. I see myself reveling in the death and destruction, tilting my head back. With a start I realize I'm not alone. My 3 children are standing by me, all are fully grown and dressed in black robes as I am. They all have their arms crossed over their chests and are relishing the deaths in the force as I am.

More images flash through my mind. I see war, killing, devastation, burning planets, massive battles. I see images of myself sitting on a throne, then fighting my children who will betray me. Endless possibilities and outcomes flash before my eyes in seconds. Throughout the vision I hear the ominous sound of Vader's breathing, as the vision takes me back to the Death Star with his hand on my shoulder, forcing me to watch Alderaan's destruction again and again.

_'The last thing this galaxy needs is another Vader'_

**"NOOOOOOO".** I scream at Han in an inhuman voice as I snap out of the vision. Before he can respond I lash out at him with the Dark Side, sending Han flying across the room and crashing into our china cabinet with vicious force. The glass breaks and the cabinet buckles from the force of it, Han is instantly knocked unconscious. The sound of the shattering impact echos through the house and I know it woke the kids. But I don't care.

Without another thought I open the door and flee into the night.


	8. Like Father Like Daughter Pt2

The Dark Side surrounds me like a thick blanket as I move through the lower streets of Coruscant, desperately running to get away from Han and my family in this state I'm in. My mind is a turmoil of thoughts and emotions as I try to come to terms with what happened, what I had seen. I have been running for hours through the dark under city. So distraught I don't even notice the many people I have run by, the beautiful night skyline, or the hustle and bustle of the city.

I push past them all not knowing or caring that they are there. I travel deeper and deeper into the lower city lost in my thoughts. The visions I had witnessed flash through my mind with every step I take burning into my soul. I choke up and tears fill my eyes as I picture Han, the dark temptation I had experienced and his death in the vision.

Had I seen the future? No....**NO** I would not kill my husband, under any circumstances. I will not let that happen. Even as I say that I can't help but picture the look on his face in the vision, the love he held even as he died. Han....oh force what had I just done to him? I was only trying to get away but I knew in my heart that I had hurt him badly. I had used the Dark Side to hurt the one I loved the most, I sob and continue running through the lower streets going ever further into the depths.

I see my children from the vision dressed in black standing with me. I know all three of them are powerful, as powerful as me even. I want them by my side when I rule the new Empire but I also know the dangers of that, the dangers of betrayal. The reason no Sith has ever taken more than one apprentice at a time. But none of the other Sith trained their own children from a young age like I will with them. I know I can break them of that with the right training and upbringing. But Revan's words echo in my mind.

_'Any master who instructs more than one apprentice in the ways of the Dark Side is a fool'_

My children will be Sith, but they will not betray me. I will make sure that never happens. We will rule the galaxy together as one united family. That is our destiny.

I recall the visions of war and burning planets with frightening clarity, conflict that will threaten to tear the galaxy apart. I felt the inevitability in this and I know my Empire will be challenged. I will have to start making preparations to confront that scenario. With the Empire behind me in power on Coruscant I know I will be able to build a great military, far greater than anything Palpatine could have imagined. I will root out the incompetency from the ranks and create a truly elite fighting force. My name will be feared by everyone under my command.

But what about Vader's presence in the vision? I will never be like that **monster**, I will not fall the way he did. I won't make his mistakes, I won't abandon my family. No...I will stay true to the Sith way, I must or all I have worked for will be lost. I will not make Vader's weakness my own.

I continue to ponder the visions and their meaning. I am certian the force showed me these things for a reason, but I just can't figure out what that reason is. A sign? A warning? Surely they were only possible futures though? I will _never _do that to Han _ever._ I tell myself this repeatedly but it brings no comfort. My mind keeps going back to what happened earlier.

The Dark Side....I had never felt it the way I had earlier with Han. That dark call, I shudder just remembering it. I had come so close. The Dark Side has never done this to me before. Sure I get a rise out of killing Jedi (my enemies) but my loved ones? It felt like I had no control at all, I was afraid of this turn in the darkness. I can not let this continue, I know I will lose my mind if it does. I pull out of my thoughts and stop to regain my composure, wiping away several tears from my face. I look around and gather my surroundings.

Great, I have no idea where I am. It's some dirty dark street in the lower city, an area I have never been through (even in my training with Revan). I keep going at a slower pace, much more alert now than I had been. The street is lined with run down, dilapidated buildings, many of them covered in graffiti. I take in the various sentients loitering around as I walk. There are several Humans, Rodians and Duros moving around. Most of them look impoverished. A few shady characters are gathered on the sides of the street. All of them watching me closely as I pass.

I walk by a bounty hunter and a Twi'lek selling spice on the streets. Several swoop bikes suddenly zip past just a few feet from me and I know I am in a really bad area of town. I sense several people watching me and that just about everyone here is armed. I mind my own business and continue on not wanting to make a scene, doing my best to ignore them while staying alert at all times. Some people I pass make my hand inch towards my lightsaber but I do not draw it. It seems the further I go the darker and more dangerous it gets.

After a while I come to an abandoned area, it looks like an old construction zone or something. The buildings are falling apart. There doesn't seem to be anyone around here which is always a bad sign in places like this. Still I keep going, I am Darth Sadus after all.

Suddenly I hear shouts and whispers coming from an alley up ahead. Against my better judgement I head over, curious to see what is going on. Opening my mind to the force I can sense several life forms in the alley. Their signatures are distinctly alien....Rodian I think, several of them. I also sense a woman in distress. My hand goes to my lightsaber, concealed at my waist as it always is.

"No no....please no!". I hear muffled sobbing and shouting in the Rodian language. I peek around the corner into the alley and see what is happening.

There is a large group of Rodian thugs, eight of them it looks like. They are harassing a woman who looks to be in her mid to late 30s. There are several swoop bikes parked at the other end of the alley and I immediately know they are swoop gang members. I stay concealed by the darkness and listen.

"_Clezo not like when people miss their payments, it is time to collect_". This guy appears to be the leader, I watch as he pulls out a small blaster and points it at her.

"Please I...I can get the money I just need more time". The woman is deathly afraid of them. The Rodians tower over her several are holding blasters, some wield stun sticks and others hold brass pipes.

"_Clezo already gave you extension, this is your final chance_"

"But how can I pay credits I don't have?"

"_Should have thought of that before borrowing from Clezo_". The Rodian leader points his blaster at her head, the woman sobs in fear.

"Please don't...I have children...they were starving I...I had to feed them, please have mercy". Her story strikes a chord deep inside of me, but I decide not to interfere. There is to much at stake, I can't have witnesses.

"_Your excuses mean nothing to me, you borrowed from Clezo. Now you either pay or you die_"

"_Looks like we have company boss_". One of the Rodians points at me. I growl in annoyance at being seen, I did not want this.

"_Clezo not like nosy people poking around in his business. You chose the wrong alley little girl_". He signals the other Rodians and they all point their weapons at me. I know there is no avoiding this now. I will have to act quickly. The sound of this battle will surely draw the authorities, or even worse the Jedi. I can not afford to linger.

In a flash my lightsaber is ignited in my hand. Its red blade glowing in the darkness, the color of blood, a harbinger of what is to come. The Rodians are petrified, their faces lit red by the glow of the blade. They've heard the stories, they know the color red, they know what I am. I smile ferally as they back away in terror. I soak in their fear, feeding on it as my Master once instructed me. My eyes burn amber shining through the darkness of the night. Blood is about to spill.

The Rodians open fire on me with their blasters and I leap into action bringing my lightsaber up to deflect the bolts away from me, not back at them no....that would be to quick, I want them to _suffer_. They shoot at me in panic hoping to take me down but I deflect every bolt with ease, Revan's remotes were far more difficult than this. I laugh at their pathetic efforts, the sound echoing in the alley and increasing their fear. I grin at them sadistically in the middle of their barrage.

Then I use a burst of force speed and I am on them in the blink of an eye. I swing my lightsaber cutting through the chest of the Rodian leader and slicing him in half, then I quickly bring my blade around and stab another in the chest taking the time to revel in his demise. I pull my blade out of him and deflect more shots, then twirl my lightsaber cutting off the hands of one that was shooting before slicing off his head. 3 Rodians dead in a matter of seconds.

Another Rodian rushes me swinging a brass pipe which I easily dodge. He swings again but I duck under it, then another swing that I again dodge with ease, toying with my prey. I swing my lightsaber and smile as he trys to block it with his pathetic pipe, the blade goes right through it and cuts him in half. Then I sense another one charging me from behind with a stun stick, I lazily stab my blade back beneath my arm and through his heart. The last 3 Rodians back away from me in horror shooting randomly, pathetic shots that I send away with my lightsaber. Using the force I bend the muzzles of their blasters making them explode in their hands. I quickly move in on them cutting one down with a swing through the stomach and another with with a stab through the chest.

The last one takes off running towards the end of the alley trying to reach his bike and escape. I frown then seize him with the force and lift him into the air, smiling as he squirms and flails about. Then I throw my lightsaber with the force making it spin and fly into his chest. I hold it there reveling in his mortal pain as it burns through his heart. Then I call the lightsaber back into my hand and drop the dead Rodian in a smoking heap.

I look over the carnage taking in the dead insects, their body parts scattered through the alley. I smile and shut my lightsaber down, sticking it back into its concealed place at my waist. I'm about to leave when something gets my attention.

"Sen...Senator Organa?". It's the woman the Rodians were harassing. Kreth! I had been so focused on them I had forgotten her.

"It is you! You saved my life. I...I don't know how I can ever repay you for this. Bless you dear, bless you". She crys at me. I look her over taking in her appearence, I can easily tell she is in poverty (why else borrow from a gang?). She has children I know. But I also know that she is a witness, a witness that has seen me for what I really am. I know that if I let her go she will tell them everything that happened here, which will lead the Jedi directly to me and throw a wrench into all of my plans.

"Thank you Senator, I won't ever forget this". I watch as she gets up and runs to leave the alley, before she gets there she stops and clutches her throat gasping for air. Children or not I can not afford to let a witness live, there is just to much at stake. A part of my mind begs me not to do this, to release her. But I know this is the only practical solution. She struggles for a moment before her eyes roll back and she falls to the ground lifeless.

I...I have just taken an innocent life. One that was not Jedi or droid or thug trying to kill me....this was an innocent person, a woman who was just trying to provide for her children. A woman who was in the wrong place at the wrong time. There was no other way I tell myself, but all my mind sees is her lifeless stare and the children out there she has left behind. I am overwhelmed with guilt and shame. Tears slide down my cheeks and I am unable to breathe. I fall to my knees in the alley, not caring about being discovered.

What have I done? I sob quietly on the ground in the alley. **You did what you had to do**, the dark part of my mind snarls. She was a threat, she would have undone everything we have worked so hard to accomplish. But that brings me no comfort as my mind replays her final moments. The fear in her eyes...the innocence, she trusted me.

"Force what have I become?"

"You have become me Leia"

I jump to my feet in surprise as a blue specter fades into view at the end of the alley. A middle aged man dressed in brown robes just like before. It is **him**.

"But it's still not to late, it's never to late to return to the Light". The ghost looks at me with a sad smile on his face. I regain my composure and fix a glare on him through tear soaked eyes.

"I am nothing like you Vader" I choke out at him. My voice a mix of rage and sadness. He has the audacity to laugh at me.

"We are more alike than you will ever know my daughter" he chuckles. "We have both walked that lonely dark road, we have both fallen to its temptation, we have both taken innocent life with that power. The difference between us is I have seen where that path ends. You will lose everything that matters to you if you continue down it".

"I am doing this for Han and my children! I am using this power for the greater good, for my family!"

"No you are using it for your own selfish gain even if you don't realize it. I once thought the same thing. I thought the Dark Side would save your mother....and you. But it knows only the power to destroy, and it **will** destroy you"

"You tortured me, you tortured my husband and destroyed my home. Why would you CARE? WHY?". He looks at me with deep sadness and regret.

"I care because you are my daughter and I love you. I know I committed great atrocities in my life but I am not that person now. The Dark Side does not control me anymore and it never will again. I wish every day that I could take it all back and start over, but I can't. All I can do is try to atone for it the only way I can, through you and your brother. My life was destroyed by the Dark Side and the Sith Leia, I will not sit by and watch it happen to you as well". His voice breaks in sadness.

"I am not you Vader and I never will be. I won't make your mistakes, I won't fail my family like you did. I will master the Dark Side and I **will **control it".

"It is impossible to control the Dark Side. It lures you with false promises of power, the power to protect the ones you love. But it is a LIE Leia. The Dark Side did not save your mother....it killed her and it destroyed my soul. Please don't make my mistakes. Turn away from this path".

"I will never turn away from the Dark Side Vader. I'm sick of hearing your pathetic pleas, it is to late for that and we both know it".

"It's never to late. Even when you reach the depths of darkness and despair it will not be to late. There is always hope in the Light".

"The Light is weak, with the Dark Side as my ally I will crush the Jedi and the Republic they serve. Yavin 4 will burn". I snarl at him.

"I will wait for you Leia, I will always wait. One day you will regret everything you have done. When that day comes I will be there". He walks over to me and brushes a lock of hair behind my ear with his hand. "I will always be there Leia". With that he fades into the night, leaving me alone in my darkness.


	9. Explanations

I finally make it back to our veranda in the early hours of the morning, exhausted after everything that happened earlier. It has been a very long day for me. From my day at the Senate, to what happened with Han, the alley fight and the sudden appearence of my '_father_'. I am just worn out physically and mentally. With a sigh I reach out to type in the security code but I just can't bring myself to go in.

I tremble slightly, remembering what I did to Han in a moment of fear. I knew he was hurt, and I dread what I will find in there. My hand shakes as I picture him flying into the glass cabinet, and I have trouble typing in the code. I breathe in and steel myself, then I unlock it and go inside.

I gasp in horror at what I find. Han is still lying there unconscious in a pile of broken glass and wood, Jacen and Jaina are sitting next to him crying and trying to wake him, I hear Anakin's screaming cries coming from the nursery. I immediately rush over and pull Jacen and Jaina away from the glass, then I turn and kneel down next to Han. Tears stream down my face as I examine his injuries and notice the blood on his back and arms.

"Mommy you hurt him!" Jacen screams at me in rage. Jaina trembles beside her brother.

"Go to your room Jacen!"

"No! I won't let you hurt daddy again"

"**NOW, both of you**!" Jacen and Jaina see my eyes and back away in fear, both of them in tears. Normally this would break my heart but Han needs medical attention and I don't care about them right now. They sob and take off running to their room leaving me alone with my husband. Anakin still screaming in the nursery.

I put my fingers on his throat and sigh in relief when I feel his pulse, then I search his body for injuries. Tears run down my face as I notice the blood on his back and his arms. Force what had I done to him? I get up and retrieve some bandages, bacta and a pair of pliers, then I set to work on his injuries. I rip his shirt off and use the pliers to pull various glass shards out of his wounds, then I treat them with bacta and apply gauze and bandages. Once I have dressed all of his wounds I gently lift him with the force and place him on the couch. Then I kneel down on the floor next to him and stroke his face, my tears landing on him as I do so.

I keep replaying what happened earlier. Han had done absolutely nothing to me, what I did to him was heinous and undeserved. I sob over him and vow never to hurt him with the force again, even as the vision flashes through my mind. **No**, it will never happen I tell myself. Sniffling I sit up and wipe the tears away with the inside of my arm, then I kiss Han on the forehead and get up to go into the nursery.

Anakin's screams resound through the house and his face is red from crying. I move over to his crib and gently lift him into my arms, cradling his tiny head against my shoulder. I smile at him through my own tears as I hold him, knowing he was crying because he sensed his fathers pain. Such a powerful connection....he will make a great Sith one day, as strong as me, maybe more so. My son will be vital for the future of our Empire, he has such a great destiny ahead of him. I rub his back gently and send waves of comfort through our bond. Anakin finally stops crying and hiccups into my shoulder. I kiss him on the cheek and put him back in the crib, tucking him in before I leave.

I walk back over to Han and sit beside him. He is still out, but he is breathing steadily and I know he will be okay. I hold his hand as he slumbers, my spirit uplifted after holding Anakin. I stay by his side for several hours fighting to stay awake, but I'm just too tired.

I'm awakened by a groan coming from beside me. Strange, I don't remember falling asleep. I rub my eyes and glance over at the chrono, seeing that I've been asleep for a couple of hours, it's still dark though.

"Ow!" I quickly look over and see Han trying to sit up.

"HAN!" I move over and embrace him tightly, crying into his shoulder. He hugs me back looking perplexed, "Don't move Han, your back is injured".

"Yeah I kind of noticed" He hisses in pain and I gently push him back down on the couch. He trys to reach a glass of water but isn't able to do so, I get it for him and bring it up to his lips, holding it while he sips. I sit the glass back down and meet his heartbroken gaze.

"Why Leia?" Tears go down my face as I stare into his broken eyes.

"Han..."

"Why?"

I throw myself into his arms and sob uncontrollably. I try to speak but I'm unable through the sobs and whimpers. Han holds me as I do, rubbing my back and letting me cry on his shoulder, giving me time to compose myself. I love him so much...

"I'm...so...sorry" I manage to get out through the sobbing. Han nods as he holds me against him and I break into another round of tears. He continues holding me whispering in my ear as I fall apart in his arms. It was unforgivable, I had hurt him so badly. I am nothing but a monster.

"I...I had a vision of Alderaan....and Vader when you touched me". As if that justifies throwing him across the room with the force. But he nods in understanding.

"I'll understand if you want me to leave" I whisper. He pulls me tighter into his arms, not bothered by my hiccups and tears.

"Sweetheart there is nothing you can do that would make me want to leave you. You are my life, my heart and soul. I forgive you Leia". I weep into his shoulder again, force what did I do to deserve such a man?

"I guess I'm stuck with you nerfherder" I manage to choke out.

He answers with a searing kiss.


	10. Lunch With Luke

Where is he? Luke was supposed to be here 10 minutes ago. I am expected for a vote in the Senate within the hour and I can't wait for him much longer. I look down at my wrist chrono and sigh in annoyance as I wait for him.

Truth be told I didn't want to see him at all, but Han had insisted after last night, thinking that Luke could help me. I grit my teeth at the thought of sitting with a Jedi (even if he is my brother) and telling him about what happened. It is none of his business as far as I am concerned, but I can't really blame Han for thinking that after what I did to him. He hassled me all morning until I finally agreed just so he would stop. I had reluctantly called Luke and scheduled lunch with him in this diner, knowing he was already on planet.

I sip at my Corellian ale (having developed a taste for it from Han) and look around the diner. It's a clean place, well maintained and the food is good. Serving various delicacies from the Core and Rim worlds. I eat here often during my lunch breaks, as do several of my '_colleagues' _in the Senate. Waiter droids wheel around to the various customers taking orders and bringing out food and drinks. There are about 20 people in here, including my security detail. A small three man team of body guards that are assigned to protect the Senators of the Republic, a rather laughable gesture...for me at least, but I go along with it to keep up appearences.

I continue watching the entrance waiting for my brother to arrive, growing more and more anxious as I wait. I am always like this around Luke. He knows me to well, always analyzing me with suspicious glances. Every time I am around him I fear he will discover me. This won't be the first time I've been with him since I began my training of course, but every other time has been filled with tension and has been too close for comfort. It will be hard to disguise my hatred for the Jedi and everything he stands for, but he must not find out I am a Sith. I will have to guard my thoughts and emotions carefully in his presence, the slightest slip in my shields could jeopardize all of my plans. I cannot let that happen.

It will be difficult sitting at the same table with him having such a...personal conversation. I am not comfortable with this but I agreed for Han's sake. If anything maybe I can glean some insight on the Jedi from him, something that can aid me when I destroy their temple.

Five more minutes pass and I am about to leave, when I suddenly feel his unmistakable presence in the force. I would recognize it anywhere. The most powerful force presence I have ever felt. Stronger than what I remember of Vader and Palpatine through my untrained innate abilities. My children are very close to him but they lack the training and development Luke has. As usual I feel like heaving when I sense the putrid Light clinging to him.

Luke enters the diner and I greet him with a fake smile slipping into my act. I get out of my seat and hug him as he comes over.

"Hi Leia, sorry I'm late. I got caught in traffic" he tells me as he sits down. I cringe on the inside from being so close to his Light, but I hide it and sit down in the seat opposite of him.

"It's good to see you again Luke! It's been a while hasn't it? How have you been doing?"

"I'm doing alright. Very busy though, training the students at the Academy. Mara and I came here for a brief respite but we were forced to stay longer when Master Katarn was killed".

I freeze at the mention of the dead Jedi. "How is she doing?" I ask, eager to change the subject.

"She's doing fine" he smiles, obviously thinking of her. Then he frowns, "She is in the lower city investigating the murders that happened there last night". I stiffen when he mentions this and struggle to hide my fear from Luke.

"What murders? What are you talking about?" I ask, giving him my best look of confusion.

"You didn't hear? A woman and several Rodians were found murdered in an alley down there. I went by this morning which is why I was so late. It was a grizzly scene" he tells me shaking his head slightly.

I gasp in fake shock, "That's horrible! I...I don't know what to say. Do you...have any idea who did it?"

"Well the victims were cut apart, the woman was found with a crushed larynx. It was obvious that a lightsaber was involved with the Rodians, and the condition of the woman would indicate a force choke was used" he says, watching me closely.

"A lightsaber? Do you think it was the same person that killed Kyle?"

"Yes I do. I think whoever this person is is hiding themself, attacking from the shadows and avoiding detection. The classic patterns of a Sith". My nervousness leaks out to him in the force, but I compose myself and play it off as fear.

"A Sith!? But the Emperor and Vader are dead".

"Yes they are, but their teachings and the Dark Side itself are not. It's possible that an apprentice or minion may have escaped into hiding after the Emperor was killed. I don't know for sure, but I am certain the culprit is a follower of the Dark Side".

I look at him with a disturbed expression on my face, partly because of how close he is to the truth and part fake concern for the Republic.

"Well whoever it is I hope you catch them soon Luke, the Republic is still recovering from Palpatine and the last thing it needs now is another threat from the Sith".

"Rest assured we will find whoever is doing this, and that person will face justice for their crimes", he stares at me. I am about to respond when we are interrupted by a waiter droid. I listen absent mindedly as Luke orders a drink and a small plate of food.

How much did he know exactly? I had taken every precaution at both scenes to make sure I left no finger prints or anything behind that could be linked to me. Maybe I am just being paranoid, I guess I have to be with so much at stake.

"Leia?"

"What?" I ask snapping out of my thoughts.

"I asked how you and Han are doing."

My mind goes back to the horrifying events of last night, of losing control and hurting Han with the force. I see him flying into the case, his still form lying in glass and the terrible injuries he had suffered from the attack. Although he had forgiven me for it, the guilt and shame have not gone away and I don't think they ever will. I shake slightly and will myself to think about other things.

"Leia?"

I sigh in irritation at his prying into my personal life, but I was the one that had asked him here to talk about this, so I might as well get it over with. I suppress my anger and the Dark Side as I recall the memories to relay them to Luke.

"Actually...that's the reason I wanted to see you" I break off as the sorrow and regret begin to rise inside of me.

"Did something happen?" He looks at me in concern, sensing my emotions.

"Yes" my lip quivers and tears well up in my eyes, but I blink them back. He reaches his hand across the table and covers mine.

"Tell me". I look into his eyes and swallow as I remember.

"I hurt Han with the force last night" I manage to choke out.

"What!?" He looks at me in shock.

"I didn't mean to! I didn't even know it was Han". A tear slides down my cheek.

"Wait a minute, start from the beginning. Tell me what happened".

"I had a...a vision of some kind, I can't explain it. We were just sitting on the couch watching the holo when it suddenly came over me". He looks at me in concern.

"What did you see Leia?". I swallow hard as I think of what to say, knowing that I have to word it right and leave out certain...parts.

"It was Vader...and Alderaan", I pause as I recollect the parts about Han and my children. "I was back on the Death Star watching the death of my home world. But it wasn't a memory Luke, it was so real, so life like. I felt like I was really there and it was really happening".

"What else did you see?".

"I saw Han in carbonite, it was when Vader froze him", I trail off as my voice breaks. I force myself not to think of the part where I was choking him. "It went back and forth between the Death Star and Bespin. I kept witnessing Aldeeran again and again".

He looks at me in confusion. "What does this have to do with Han though?".

"Vader was gripping my shoulder holding me in place when it happened, and Han grabbed my shoulder during the vision. When it ended...I just snapped".

"You thought he was Vader".

"Yes! I just lost control, and the next thing I knew Han was flying across the room. He hit our glass cabinet".

"Is he okay?", he asks me with alarm in his voice.

"He was covered in cuts and bruises, but I treated them. He's still in pain though". I shudder as I recall the injuries he had suffered. Luke nods at me.

"Strange. I've heard of things like this happening before, visions I mean. They are rare and are usually brought on by deep meditation or force use".

"But what does it mean?"

"I'm not sure. The force works as it wills. That you saw the past in your vision is telling though. The force may have just wanted you to remember those specific events".

"But why?".

"I don't know. I'm only speculating but maybe there is something in store for you where the lessons of those events can be applied".

"Lessons? Those things brought nothing but pain and suffering!"

"And maybe that is the lesson".

"I don't understand".

"The events you described were caused by Palpatine and Vader. Perhaps your vision is a warning of the consequences of turning to the Dark Side".

A wave of fear rises inside and I fight to maintain my composure. I struggle to reign in my emotions and maintain my shields but it isn't easy. His words have shaken me, though I do my best to hide it.

"I haven't turned to the Dark Side Luke! Why would the force be warning me of that?"

"I'm not saying you have Leia. But the Dark Side is an ever present danger for all of us, especially one as strong in the force as you. There comes a time for every Jedi where they are tested by the Dark Side, and they must make a choice that will effect the course of their lives. I faced that trial on the Death Star, maybe yours is at hand".

I tremble in fury behind my shields. How dare he equate me to a worthless Jedi! They are insects, all of them! Trials of the Dark Side...oh if only he **knew**.

I scowl at him, "I am not a Jedi Luke, we have already had that discussion".

He sighs, "I know we have, and I don't mean to pressure you into training. You may not be a Jedi but you are force sensitive, and as such you are just as prone to the Dark Side as any of us, even more so without proper training. I'm just trying to help you prepare for what may be coming".

"Well I don't need your help." I sneer at him, still holding onto my shields to keep him from picking up on my deeper emotions.

"Leia I know you don't want to hear this, but you need to learn to let go of your anger. I've told you that before. Anger is the first step on the path to the Dark Side. I don't blame you for having it with everything you have been through in your lfe, but you need to overcome it and release it".

I scowl at his preachy Jedi advice, eager to show him the true power of darkness. Anger gives me strength and focus, it has made me more powerful than I ever could have imagined before. He will witness that first hand soon enough. A day I have been planning, preparing and waiting several years for. Maybe he will join me when the time comes...I smile, imagining the possibilities. I turn my attention back to him and sigh, deciding to change the subject.

"What makes you think the vision has anything to do with me?"

"I don't claim to know everything about the will of the force Leia. Even Jedi Masters can't fully interpret visions from the force. But the force does not show us such things without a reason. What I have said is just speculation, it's entirely possible the meaning of your vision is something else all together".

"Will I have more of them?"

"It's possible, but I can't say".

"Has it ever happened to you?". He looks at me as he recollects.

"Yes. It was on Dagobah when I was still training with Master Yoda. In the middle of my exercises I was suddenly hit with a vision of you and Han in pain. I know now that I was seeing the future, I was sensing what you would feel on Bespin. It was because of that vision that I cut my training short and came to Cloud City".

"Can the force really show you the future?", I smile slightly at how I had maneuvered him without revealing the other parts of my vision.

"Yes it can".

I pause, trying to word what I'm about to say, "So if I have a vision and I see the future, does that mean what I see will happen?"

"Not necessarily. I think the force has a will, but it is ultimately up to us to decide how we live our lives".

"You don't believe in destiny?" I ask him, curious.

"I do, but I don't believe the future is written".

"But isn't that what destiny is?"

"It's hard to explain. I think there are certain things that are destiny. Our meeting after being separated at birth and raised on different planets, meeting Han when we needed a ship to escape, being captured by the Death Star and finding you. These are just a few examples of the will of the force, events that changed the course of the galaxy. But we are still sentient beings capable of both good and evil, it is the decisions we make that decide who we are and the lives we live".

A very Jedi like answer I think in disgust, "So you think a vision of the future can be changed?"

"I don't know Leia. Master Yoda once told me the future is always in motion. It's vague and cast in shades of gray. I would think it's possible though, like I said I believe the force shows possible outcomes instead of certain ones. Why do you ask?"

"I just wanted to know in case I should have more visions".

The waiter droid brings out Luke's food and I sip at my ale for a moment. I am somewhat relieved by his words. The terrible things I had witnessed last night very much at the front of my mind. But I'm glad to know the future isn't written. I will not let Han's death come to pass.

We sit in silence for a few minutes eating our lunch. I absently look at my chrono every now and then as we eat, knowing that I have to be at the Senate chamber shortly. We are voting on a bill to decrease the budget for the Republic's military along with a reduction in the overall strength of forces. A bill I had co-sponsored and championed with several other Senators, pacifist ones who wanted peace and thought they could have it through disarmament. All of them nothing but weak minded fools that I had used to set the stage for the invasion of Coruscant. The peace accord with the Imperial leaders had brought enough support that the bill was expected to pass, well that and a few carefully placed mind tricks with the force.

I smile behind my glass thinking of creative ways to kill them when the time comes. The Senators of the Republic are nothing but gullible sheep. Corrupt politicians who are only concerned about their petty and pathetic power. I will use them for my own gain and then discard them when I take my throne. I will rule my Empire with an iron fist, the Senators will not be necessary. My lips curve into a wicked grin picturing the expressions from Mothma and the rest of them when they discover what I really am.

"Leia I know we have discussed this before but in light of what happened last night, I think maybe you should reconsider Jedi training".

My stomach churns in revulsion at the sickening thought of being _like_ them, being _one_of them. Feeling their Light. Sitting here with Luke is bad enough, I can't imagine how disgusting it would feel to be around all of them. I yurn to reveal my identity just so I can go there and slaughter them all right now. But I know I must be patient, the time isn't right yet.

"Luke we've been over this. As a mother and a Senator I simply don't have the time for training, and I really don't have the patience or even the desire to be a Jedi".

"I know you live a busy life but don't you think you could do more good for the people as a Jedi instead of a Senator? We actually get things done instead of talking about them".

I pinch the bridge of my nose in annoyance, "Why do you keep bringing this up?"

"Because you have great potential Leia. By far the strongest I have felt. You have the power to be a great Jedi, and I hate the thought of you wasting it".

Wasting it? If only he could see the power I have obtained under Lord Revan's tutelage. He is the one wasting his power through the weak teachings of the Jedi when he has the potential to be so much more as a Sith. I almost tell him this, but stop myself remembering my secret.

"Maybe some day Luke, but right now there is just to much on my plate".

"Alright Leia, but the temple is always open to you should you change your mind". I suddenly sense an opportunity to learn more about them from Luke, knowledge that will aid in my future task.

"Tell me about the Academy Luke, we've never really discussed it before". _Idiot_, I think as I watch his face light up.

"Sure Leia what would you like to know?"

"How many Jedi do you have there?"

"Just over 100 students. About 50 Knights and a Council of 8 Masters".

"That's all?" I ask, picturing the amount of stormtroopers I would need to raze the planet.

"Yes the new Order is still in its infancy. We are constantly looking for force sensitives to train as students. More seem to arrive every day".

"What do you teach them?"

"We teach them the ways of the Jedi. How to use the force, its application in our lives, how to resist the temptation of the Dark Side, and basic lightsaber training courses. We also have speciality training that focuses on such categories as healing, combat, diplomacy and other areas".

I process this carefully learning about my enemy straight from the source.

"Who are the members of the Council?" I ask, the most important question. Cut the head off the snake...

"Well I am of course. Mara as you also know. Then there's Corran Horn, Kirana Ti, Kam Solusar, Streen, Tionne, and Cilghal. Kyle Katarn was a member as well before he was tragically killed. We hope to have 12 on the Council but none of the others are ready for such a position at the moment".

I almost laugh thinking of Kyle as a Council member. I smile at Luke, hiding the fact that he is leading the lambs to slaughter.

"I'm glad to hear the Academy is doing well Luke. Maybe I will join it some day, I can't make any promises right now though. I hope you understand".

"Alright sis. I guess that's all I can ask for".

I look at my chrono again and see that I don't have much time before I have to get back for the vote.

"Well Luke I have to go, I'm expected at the chamber for the vote on the Military Reduction Act" I tell him as I stand. Luke stands as well and embraces me tightly. I hug him back cringing at his disgusting force signature.

"It was good to see you again Leia. If you ever need anything at all, you comm me alright?"

"I will Luke, take care of yourself".

I nod at my security detail and pay the tab for the meal. Then I walk out of the diner, relieved to be away from his putrid Light.


	11. Pride and Politics

**Leia's POV- 1 month ago**

The Senate chamber is packed to the brink for this special session of Congress. Senators from every New Republic system are on hand for the critical vote on the 'Military Reduction Act'. The piece of legislation I co-sponsored with the Senators of Naboo, Malastare and Bothawui. Each with their own reason for wanting it to pass. Naboo has always been a peace loving planet, decades of Palpatine's oppression have done nothing to change that. Malastare is desperate for peace after an unsuccessful uprising led to having large portions of their surface devastated by Imperial bombardment, convincing them was quite easy.

Lastly Bothawui....Borsk Fey'lya isn't particularly anti-war, just anti-military. It was easy to take advantage of his long standing feud with Ackbar, and his desire to undermine the military and New Republic at every turn. Of all the hutt slime in this place no other inspires my Darkness more, just the mere thought of him almost makes me reach out and force choke him, and I have to take a breath to calm down. But he does have his uses, he is one of the more influential members of the Senate and his support will help the bill to pass. I sneer in disgust as I think of him, looking forward to the day I can end this stupid charade and seize power. Thinking of delightful ways to end his wretched life when the time comes.

I sigh, irritated as I sit here in my pod waiting for the session to start, growing more and more restless while trying to block out the blaring chatter that fills the massive room.

This is an important vote for my future plans, calling for the reduction of over 25% of the New Republic's military. Normally such a vote would never pass but the recent cease fire treaty with the Imperial Remnant has brought on a desire to permanently end the war. Where they see peace I see opportunity, such a reduction in their military combined with a few well placed 'redeployments' would open the door for my fleet to move in. Of course the bill does have opposition; mainly from Ackbar, Madine and Rieekan, many Senators as well. But I don't expect that will be a problem, not with all the mind tricks I have done in the last two weeks.

When I announced my support and sponsorship of the bill it surprised many people, considering my past with the Rebellion. But my Alderaanian background made people 'understand'.

"Order! We shall have order!". The chamber suddenly goes quiet as the speaker's pod comes to the center of the chamber. "The Chair recognizes the Chief of State of the New Republic, Mon Mothma!". She waits until the applause dies down before addressing the Senate.

"Senators of the New Republic, we are gathered here to vote on the pending 'Military Reduction Act' co-sponsored by Leia Organa-Solo and Borsk Fey'lya. We will first hear the final arguments, then a 1 hour session of voting will take place. The Chair recognizes Leia Organa-Solo of Alderaan at this time".

I straighten my senatorial robes as I stand, guiding my pod to the center of the chamber. I ready myself, using the force to calm my emotions and project my voice, knowing how important this speech will be. The pod comes to a stop and I begin to speak.

"Thank you Madame Chief of State, delegates. I am honored to be here to speak on this today. Fellow Senators for the last three decades this war has ripped through and ravaged our galaxy, our people and our way of life. Entire cultures, civilizations, even...planets have been destroyed in this chaos. The suffering and loss of life has been on an astronomical scale. No part of the galaxy has been left untouched by this fighting. But now fellow Senators we are faced with a historic opportunity, the chance to achieve a long lasting peace in the galaxy and to bring a permanent end to this war. The cease fire agreement at Aargau was a major step forward for us all, but now the next step must be taken. To establish that peace we must stand down our forces, transition from a war fighting role to a peace keeping role, and drawdown the size of our military. Taking these measures will send a clear message to the Imperial Remnant that we are serious about peace. The treaty at Aargau has given us this chance! Let us build on it, let us end this war once and for all! For the good of the New Republic, for the good of us all we must pass this bill!".

The chamber erupts into a mix of applause, cheering, booing and shouting. Through the force I can sense my speech has convinced many of them to support the legislation. I smile knowing the reduction act will pass. I keep my pod in the center of the chamber, hiding a scowl as Ackbar comes out in his.

"Order! Thank you Senator Organa-Solo. The Chair now recognizes Admiral Ackbar of Mon Calamari, Supreme Commander of the New Republic military".

He waits for the applause to die down and begins speaking in his rough voice, "Thank you Madame, Senators. I have come here today to speak out against this proposed measure. I, along with the rest of the military have made our opposition to this quite clear. I have been a Naval Commander since the very beginning of the Rebel Alliance, I led our forces during our darkest hours, and to our greatest triumphs. So I ask and hope that you will consider my experience and heed my words. Delegates this vote is so important that I have left during an active combat operation, for the chance to speak out against this flawed piece of legislation. The Military Reduction Act must not be allowed to pass! This measure will not bring peace, it will dramatically weaken our position in dealing with the Remnant. The Imperials did not sign the cease fire out of good will, they signed it because of the superiority of our military, they signed it to stop the fighting and rearm. If you pass this bill you will not be making peace with the Empire, you will be jeopardizing our ability to protect you. Such an act with tensions as high as they are is reckless beyond belief, and will compromise the safety of not just the military but the New Republic itself!".

I scowl as Ackbar finishes and the chamber bursts into heated shouting and applause. He is right about everything he just said of course. Despite his status as my enemy I do have a grudging respect for him, the only one. Ackbar is a tactical genius of naval warfare, his record beyond question, and he's able to see through the reduction act for what it is. He is the only member of the Republic leadership that poses a real threat to my reign, and I know I can't allow him to escape under any circumstances when I strike against the Republic. I gather myself and respond to him.

"Admiral Ackbar everyone here understands and appreciates your record of service. But are you implying that makes your view somehow better than those who disagree? Admiral I have spent my entire life fighting against the Empire. From Yavin, to Hoth, to Endor and countless battles in between. I believe my record of service speaks for itself!", I say, pretending to take offense to undermine his position.

"Princess I did not mean to imply..."

"And furthermore the Military Reduction Act is just a stand down from heightened war levels, it will not hurt the ability of your fleet. The Republic Navy will still have sufficient forces to protect the Core and Rim worlds". _Not_

"But..."

"And to call this measure 'reckless' is insulting to me and everyone in this chamber that supports it!". I play the victim card, making him the bully and turning opinion against him. The delegates begin jeering.

"I didn't mean..."

"Need I also remind you, Admiral, that the Imperial Remnant has promised to reduce their own military if we pass this measure. This is not a unilateral action".

"They also promised to cease fighting with the treaty of Aargau. But still their attacks continue. Shipping convoys and defensive arrays have been targeted along the Hydian Way".

"Admiral we can not let the random actions of a few defiant war lords jeopardize the peace process. There has been a drastic reduction in Imperial attacks since the treaty was signed. You can not deny that".

"The reduction is mainly due to the defeat of Thrawn and his forces, which is why they signed the treaty to begin with".

"Regardless of why they signed it, the fact is they did and they are honoring the agreement. The Imperials are as weary of this war as we are. They have suffered from its effects just as we have. How long must this war continue?".

"That is what the cease fire was meant for".

"I am talking about a lasting peace, not a temporary one dependent on terms and conditions".

"But..."

"Enough both of you!", Mothma intervenes, "You have both sufficiently made your cases. Now it is up to the beings of this delegation to decide! Let the voting commence".

The Senators break out in shouting once again. Ackbar looks distraught. I smile, knowing a great victory has been won for the Empire.


	12. Subtle Manipulations

The Military Reduction Act passed with overwhelming support, just as I knew it would. A great political victory for my cause. Now the Republic will be forced to reduce their ships, man power, resources, outposts and combat operations across the galaxy. Their navy will be greatly weakened by this measure, their worlds less safe. An important step in my plan. Even now my own builders are hard at work. Mass producing ships, tie fighters, troop transports, landing craft, walkers and a great many other things for my Empire. My forces grow stronger with each passing moment, while the fools in the New Republic disarm and weaken themselves in the flimsy hope of peace.

So easy to manipulate, so easy to control. I pull all the strings in the Senate, and none of them are the wiser.

Yes, everything is going as planned. The time is growing near I can sense it. Soon it will all be in place, the stage will finally be set. When that day comes I will strike with overwhelming force, I will annihilate all who oppose me, make them cower before the power of a true Sith, and secure my throne with one swift stroke. I can already imagine the looks of shock and horror on their faces, feel their fear in the force, their despair when everything they've built comes crashing down around them. I eagerly anticipate that moment. It has become my driving force, my motivation even more than the power itself. Each day that passes draws closer to that illustrious moment. I know I'm very close now, but there are still steps that need to be taken.

Despite the projected reduction in their fleet, they will still have a presence in the Core, especially around Coruscant. I need to get those defenses out of the way, give my ships time to descend on the capital, and I know exactly how to do it...

I am stirred from my thoughts as the New Republic higher ups shuffle into the office I'm in. Mothma had called a meeting immediately after the vote had ended. Why, I don't know, but I am on guard for any chance to turn it to my advantage.

I smile mockingly as Ackbar and Rieekan enter with their advisers. Ackbar meets my gaze, my grin only widens as I sense his anger over the vote. He looks away in disgust and takes his seat. I chuckle quietly, imagining the look on his fish like face caught in my force choke. I almost do it, just to see his eyes bulge. It's tempting. _Soon_, but not yet, I remind myself.

The office is almost full when Mothma enters, all chatter going quiet as she sweeps into the room, and moves over to her desk.

"Everyone, thank you for coming. I apologize for the inconvenience this may have caused, but I felt it was necessary in light of recent events. We need to discuss recent developments regarding the continued attacks by Remnant forces on the trade routes. I have just received word of another such attack taking place just two hours ago. This time a group of bulk freighters were targeted. It was a relief shipment from Taris carrying food, water and medical supplies to war torn Malastare. They were pulled out of hyperspace by Imperial interdictor ships on the Hydian Way. The ships and cargo were seized, and the crew taken captive. A nearby Republic Liberty cruiser responded to the distress signal, only to find that they had jumped into hyperspace."

Shouts of anger sound out through the office as the others around me voice their outrage. I sit back in my seat, contemplating. Waiting for her to continue.

"This is the 27th such incident to occur in the last three weeks. Most of the attacks have come on the Kuat to Denon stretch of the Hydian Way, which as we all know is the border of Imperial space. The most common targets in these raids are food and medical supplies, ships and mechanical parts, weaponry, and explosives. There have also been several raids as deep in as the Corellian Run, even on some of the outlying shipyards of Corellia itself. Attacks have also taken place against a series of New Republic defense installations policing this route."

"Are we certain the Imperials are behind this? Pirate attacks happen every day.", Rieekan asks.

"Yes, there have been many witness reports. Several attacks have been foiled by the arrival of New Republic forces. In such cases the personnel have reported seeing Imperial ships and cruisers, even a Star Destroyer on one occasion. We know the Imperials are at work here. What we don't know is who is doing it, and why they are taking such provocative steps. Even with the current uptick, the number of attacks are still small compared to what they were before. Generally, the Imperials do seem to be holding to the treaty. I believe this points to rouge elements acting against their orders, in defiance of the cease fire. The question is which commander is doing this..."

I sit quietly, seething in rage. I know _exactly_who is doing this. Admiral Zsinj, the commander I had assigned to oversee that area.

Attacking innocent ships? Taking prisoners? Seizing relief shipments? Not a problem. I am the one that ordered the increase in these attacks, albeit on a limited scale. Nothing to provoke the Republic or jeopardize the reduction act. Just small probes to test the effectiveness of their forces, gauge their response time, and tie their fleet up in a cat and mouse game. The intercepted shipments also help morale of the men and women under my command, and provide them with much needed supplies.

"...and how will we respond?"

And there is the problem. Corellia, next to Coruscant is the most important system in the Core. A major ship building world for the New Republic, and a critical target in the war ahead. I had expressly forbade attacks from taking place inside New Republic territory, especially as far in as Corellia. This whole thing is like a game of chess; attacking and reacting, baiting and manipulating your opponent through acts of deception, setting up the board to achieve the ultimate goal. My goal, with these attacks, is to draw their fleet away from the Core worlds. If my forces are attacking Corellia...

"We must reinforce the garrisons protecting the Corellian shipyards."

Exactly. Which means my job of taking the system just became that much harder. I scowl, enraged by Zsinj's defiance, his _incompetence_. No one defies me, **no one**! He is going to pay, he is going to _suffer_. Yes, I think a visit with the good Admiral is a bit...overdue.

"Obviously the attacks on the Hydian Way are a major concern," Rieekan continues "but we can not tolerate these actions against New Republic worlds, especially Core worlds. Their raids on those shipyards directly threaten the security of our fleet."

"I agree with you General," Mothma replies "Admiral Ackbar, I want you to deploy another battle group to reinforce the Corellian security forces."

"Yes Ma'am, I will see to that at once. Though honestly I am more concerned about the situation on the Hydian Way. Our forces are already stretched thin but with the passing of this 'Military Reduction Act', I will be forced to scale back security operations in these areas. If we continue to reduce the fleet we will be giving pirates, smugglers and Imperials free reign on these lanes."

_'Always recognize opportunity when it's presented. Seize it, never let it pass'_

"Admiral, most of your fleet is deployed in the Core systems around Coruscant," I point out "With the cease fire agreement such garrisons are not needed. You can use those forces to bolster the security patrols on the trade routes."

"But that would leave those systems unprotected! If those worlds fall the Imperials would have an open door to Coruscant! Princess with all due respect we cannot reduce our forces there, we would be putting Coruscant at risk!" Ackbar responds.

"Our renegade Imperial seems to be targeting the Corellian system. There have been no instances of Imperial forces violating New Republic space outside of that area, not since the cease fire. You have the Core fleet maintaining trivial defensive positions, while you could be putting them to much better use protecting the Hydian Way.", I respond.

I look over at Mothma, narrowing my eyes and focusing with the Dark Side. I reach out with its currents and wrap them around her mind, then use it to bend her mind to my will. I subtly wave my hand, careful to avoid notice.

"We can't..."

"Princess Leia is right Admiral. You are wasting fleet resources needlessly defending these systems. Coruscant is not at risk. You will redeploy these units to the Hydian Way, where they are needed." _dance my little puppet, dance!_

"This is outrageous!", Ackbar shouts.

Another wave of my hand...

"We are under a signed cease fire treaty with the Remnant, they would not dare to attack Coruscant now. You will be able to more effectively protect the hyper lanes this way."

"Madame, I ask that you reconsider. The Imperials, despite the cease fire and our reduction act, have greatly increased ship production at Kuat, an obviously hostile sign. They have escalated their attacks against merchant and relief shipping. This is a one way cease fire and a one way disarmament. Reducing our forces is bad enough, but to redeploy Core defenses is naive and reckless!"

"That is enough Admiral!" Mothma shouts in a commanding voice, "My decision is final. You will begin redeploying those units immediately."

Ah yes, move your fleet away from the capital. That is _exactly _what I want. I smile at the thought of a barely defended Coruscant, ripe for the taking.

_I am very good at chess._


End file.
